Overwatch
by DCUnitedFanfics
Summary: Felicity is beginning to recover from her injury while the Arrow Team is trying to find out what Damien Dhark's plan is but when Slade escapes Lian Yu and returns to Star City, all hell breaks loose. This is not connected to Black Smoak, this is a different story for Felicity. Rated M/R for dark situations, violence and sexuality.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of Overwatch

Oliver Queen is heading back to the apartment after having no luck in finding Dhark today. He tried demanding answers from his Ghosts but each and every one of them would kill themselves before answering. Diggle got injured in one of the missions today even after he promised Lyla he would take a break and spend some time with his daughter and his brother Andy whom he accepted into his home again. They would still keep an eye on Andy just in case he tries to do anything funny that would cause the team's lives. They still don't trust him. Oliver still felt bad about what happened to Amanda Waller. She might have been an arrogant and cold-hearted woman, but she still didn't deserve to get killed. She was only trying to protect A. R. G. U. S. which the team succeeded for her after she got shot in the head. Felicity gave Oliver a call this afternoon, telling him that she just returned from work after an exhausting board meeting and needed a hot bubble bath but needs Oliver to help her carry her up the stairs. She also gave a suggestion of installing a stair lift instead of having Oliver carrying her every time she has to go up and down the stairs.

To give her a nice surprise, Oliver bought her favourite deli from Big Belly Burgers. It has been awhile since his fiancée ate at Big Belly Burgers since her injury and she has been craving for it forever. Oliver was even afraid that Felicity was pregnant but she already told him that she was not pregnant. She just wants a Big Belly Burger and if she didn't get her burger soon, she would go exorcist on Oliver. It was funny and at the same time scary for him. He also bought her a chocolate milkshake.

Once he got to the apartment, he digs out his keys, opens the door, and lets himself in.

"Felicity, honey, I'm home," he announces, "I finally got what you wanted so there's no need to go exorcist on me."

He looked around the living room. Felicity was not sitting on the sofa. The flames were still burning in the fireplace. The black sheet that always covered her lap still lay on the sofa along with the book of _The Shining_ by Stephen King lying open and facedown. But Felicity is nowhere to be seen.

"Felicity?" he calls out again. He then notices the balcony doors open and a draft was blowing in, making the curtains move gently. Oh my God. No! "Felicity!"

"What!?" she yells and Oliver jumps with a startle.

Felicity wheels into the living room, revealing that she was behind the kitchen counter the entire time. Of course he didn't see her. She looked shorter in a wheelchair. Oliver sighed in relief when he saw that she was still okay. He was afraid she had fallen off the balcony. Of course, he would have seen a Felicity frappe on concrete when he arrived so that was his mistake.

"Why didn't you answer?" he asks.

"Oh," she says and reveals her earphones and the iPod she had on her lap, "I was listening to music. The quiet here gets a bit creepy sometimes and I like listening to music while reading."

"Did you open the balcony doors?" he asks again.

"Yeah," she answered, "I needed fresh air. This better not be a problem, right?" She crossed her arms and arches her eyebrows at him.

"No, no. I was just…Never mind. I brought you dinner." He lifts up the brown paper back and Felicity smiles with joy. "I hope you like bacon cheeseburger."

"Aw. Thank you."

* * *

"You know, I was thinking we could get a cat," Felicity said as she was snuggled next to Oliver in their bed. Oliver frowned at the idea.

"A cat?"

"Yeah. It gets pretty lonely in here and I thought that maybe we should get a pet. A dog or a cat. But I think I would like a cat better."

"You don't like dogs?"

"Well, I don't hate them, I just don't like them much. They leave hair everywhere and they poop everywhere."

"Cats poop too."

"But they don't shed hair," she retorts.

"How can I trust you to take care of a cat if you left the balcony door open?"

"It was only a onetime thing."

"Are we seriously going to be arguing over a cat?"

She chuckles and rests her head against his shoulder. She admits that arguing over a cat is stupid. She simply wants to enjoy her night with her fiancé. And didn't a stupid cat argument ruining it for her. She still wants a cat though. She decided to change the subject.

"What about the stair lift? Let's talk about that," she mentioned.

"The stair lift," he nods, remembering that she talked about it to him on the phone, "You're getting bored of me carrying you up and down the stairs?"

"No," she says, "I actually find it entertaining. I just think that one day you're gonna get tired of carrying me. I'm also afraid that we might both fall down the stairs if you can't look at the stairs while carrying me."

"It's going to be fine, Felicity," he says, "I promise."

"I know…I still want that stair lift by the end of the month or I will kill you."

"Again with the exorcist thing?"

"Nope. I'm simply going to kill you if you don't install that stair lift for me," she runs her fingers up and down his bare chest and smiles, "Also, I need a ramp at headquarters so I can get to my computers."

"Consider it granted," he says, "Let's talk your codename… _Overwatch_."

"…I love it. The name is perfect. _Overwatch_. And Oracle was taken? Really? Oh my God." She starts laughing. He leans in and kisses her.

"I'm so glad that I'm getting the old Felicity back," he says.

"Well, you're getting a new Felicity now," she says, "but that does not mean the old one is gone either. When you arrived, my life became a lot different than I thought it would be. My life changes every day and I discover new things about myself I didn't know. And it's all thanks to you guys."

"Why?"

"For having faith in me and for showing up at my desk with a laptop filled with bullet-holes," she said, "If none of it happened, I would have never met you or Diggle or Thea or any of the people I met during all this."

"…If I had not been on the island stuck with Slade and military camp trying to kill me, I wouldn't have met you and I would still be being a rebel playboy. So, in some parts, I'm glad I was on that island."

She chuckles again. "Then we should go back to the island and have our own private vacation there even if you did promise to take me to Bali."

"Yeah, a survival vacation where Oliver Queen needs to carry his soon to be wife through all the obstacles of forests, booby traps and an angry Slade waiting for us. A good honeymoon vacation."

"…Speaking of which, when was the last time you check in with A.R.G.U.S. on Slade?" she asks with a frown.

"Um, a week ago," he said, "A.R.G.U.S. has him guarded pretty tightly. He won't be getting out of there anytime soon."

"That…is what you said about last time you and Thea were in Lian Yu."

"Because Malcolm let him out."

"And that goes to show that karma can be a bitch," she sighs and lies back on the bed with her forearm pressed against her forehead, "Will our lives ever be normal again?"

"Doubt it," he said. Not a very positive answer.

To seal the conversation to a close, he crouches on top of Felicity and kisses her on the neck. He removes her tank top and proceeds to kiss and softly bite her clavicle and breasts, causing Felicity to let out sharp breaths. He sits up and proceeds to lift up her legs and help her out of her pajama pants and panties before settling her legs down again, running his hands up and down her thighs. He sadly remembers that Felicity can't feel her legs which made her shed a few tears. He kisses her gently again before removing his jeans and underwear, and enters her. It has been a week since both of the made love and it was frustrating for them both, thinking that it would not be the same now that she's paralytic. But they were wrong. They could still make love even if it was a bit difficult for them since Felicity is still most of the times. Oliver has to do all the work and it wasn't fair for her. She and Oliver had their foreheads pressed against each other, exchanging panting breaths and small moans as Oliver is thrusting in and out of her, the heat of his chest over her breasts. His thrusts are gentle and slow. He needed to be gentle. He knew that he would hurt her if he went too rough.

Hours later, Felicity and Oliver are now lying next to each other, inhaling and exhaling in exhaustion. Oliver had his around her shoulder, holding her close to him while he had her thigh over his abdomen.

"We still got it," Oliver panted.

"We're a little bit rusty but at least we confirmed that my genitalia is still working," she chuckles, "I was afraid it would affect our sex life. It still is since I can't use my legs. But I'll just have to get used to it."

"It's going to be okay," he assured her.

"Are you sure?"

"I promise that we will both be fine," he assured. He kisses her on the lips again.

And then the phone rings. "Damn it," he curses in frustration. Oliver sits up and picks up the phone from the nightstand, and answers the phone. It's Diggle. He says there's a problem and he should get to headquarters immediately. Diggle says it's important. Oliver looks at Felicity with a weary expression. After hanging up the phone, he changes into his clothes and helps dress up Felicity to start her duty as Overwatch.

* * *

They arrived at headquarters in five minutes tops after receiving Diggle's call. Oliver is already in his Green Arrow uniform while Felicity was wearing a black sweater and grey pants. Diggle, Thea and Laurel were standing at the computer area. They all look concern and agitated. Felicity knew that something is bothering them. She wants to know what is. Diggle already has his arms crossed and Thea looked a bit shaken up.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked as he helped her wheelchair up the stairs. The ramp does sound like a good idea.

"You might want to take a look at this," Diggle said before turning on the main computer screen.

A.R.G.U.S. headquarters. They were simply pictures but A.R.G.U.S. is now a complete wreck. The computer screens were shattered, bodies lying on the floor and blood everywhere. It was gruesome. Everyone in A.R.G.U.S. is dead. Felicity gasped in shock. There were body parts and guts and blood everywhere.

"Who could have done this?" she whispered.

"I think we all know who," Diggle says.

"Dhark?" Oliver says.

"No, worse," Thea says, her voice shaking.

Another pictures show up on the screen, revealing a man in black suit and black and orange mask. The picture was taken from behind so you only see his back. But they all know who it was. Everyone went pale at the sight of the photo. Deathstroke. He's back. He escaped from Lian Yu and killed everyone in A.R.G.U.S.

"How did this happen?" Oliver asks with a raised voice.

"We don't know, man," Diggle says, "but it looks like Slade ain't giving up. He's coming here to Star City to finish the job."

"He's going to kill us, one by one," Laurel says.

But they all know that Slade wants to make Oliver Queen suffer by killing the people he loves most before killing Oliver. He wants to make Oliver suffer for the death of a woman who didn't really love him. And everyone knows which person Slade will come after first. Oliver's eyes drift to Felicity's direction with worry. Felicity only gulps in response. _This is not good, not good_ , she thought.

* * *

 **Okay, guys, this is my first attempt of writing another Felicity story. This is now called Overwatch and it has nothing to do with Black Smoak. I'm still writing Black Smoak but I just wanted to go ahead with this one already now that Felicity is in a wheelchair and finally got her codename. Slade is coming back and with very bad intentions of destroying Oliver and we all know who he will kill first. Muaahahaha- *cough* Sorry. Anyways, guys, I'll be writing more of these as well as a new chapter to Black Smoak. Please follow and comment down below. Please**


	2. Chapter 2: Alarmed

Chapter 2: Alarmed

The team sat around the table, planning out how they are going to find Slade. He can be anywhere in the city, waiting to make his move to attack them. Felicity flinched when Oliver placed his hands on her shoulders. She still remembers having the cold edge of the blade against her throat.

 _"She is quiet lovely…your Felicity."_

She could still feel his deep grave voice booming through her ears. _"When her body lies upon your feet..."_ She remembers the night she got shot, how she was dying in Oliver's arms. " _Her blood wet against your skin..._ " There was blood in his hands when he took her to the hospital. _"You will feel my pain!"_

"You okay, Felicity?" Thea asked her when she realized she was quiet while the others were talking to each other. Felicity was the only one who was not talking.

Felicity still remembers what happened with Laurel. Both she and Laurel were captured by Slade in order to bait them to kill Oliver. Laurel kept crying and trying to struggle free. Felicity was the only one who was silent during the entire capture. Of course, she was internally crying. She was terrifying. But she did not try to run away, not because she had the antidote to heal Slade from the Mirakuru, but it was because she knew better than to try to run away from a man who can potentially kill you in a matter of seconds. Felicity did not want to give Slade the satisfaction of killing her like a hound chasing a fox on a hunt. She was not stupid. Slade had even smiled at her when he noticed that she was not even going to try to run away from him. She knew better. Even when Slade searched for her in the Queen Mansion, she did not try to hide or run. She was waiting in the study, sitting by the bay window, pretending to read a Shakespeare book while waiting. Her hands trembled in fear. _They will come for me_ , she had thought. _The plan will work_. And it happened. Slade and two of his henchmen entered the mansion. Slade found her in the study, and her breath had grown kicker and her heart pounded in her chest as if it was going to explode.

 _"Miss Smoak,"_ Slade said, tilting his head slightly as he examined her and walked right towards her. Felicity had remained still the entire time, trying very hard to fight the urge to run, knowing that one move would get her killed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said to Thea thought it was a complete lie. She had been okay before but when she and Oliver heard that the madman escaped Lian Yu and is now in Starling City, she felt the colour drain completely from her face.

She remembers Slade had touched her face with the back of his gloved hand before grabbing her abruptly by the chin. She knew that beneath the mask, he was smiling maliciously at her calm yet panicked state.

 _"It's a pleasure to finally meet you."_

"Are you sure you don't need water?" Thea asked.

 _"If you would be so kind to accompany me, I promise I will not harm you, not yet."_

"No, thank you, Thea," Felicity shook her head. She remembers that the madman would not stop looking at her during the entire ride to the hideout. He kept looking t her from head to toe, examining her as if searching for something. She was afraid he would find the needle she kept hidden inside her sleeve. During that time, she had so many questions in her head? _What if it doesn't work? What if I fail and we all die? Why does he keep looking at me like that?_

"So, Slade is back and he's in Star City," Oliver continued saying, "but where is he? Where is he hiding this time?"

"We can't we try locating him through places he has been before," Diggle said, "You know, like stores and stuff. If I were on the island for a few years, the first thing I would do is buy a set of decent clothes and transportation. The man has money so he might know a few people that might help him out, especially those that previously worked for him in the past."

"Doubt we'll get anything from him," Laurel said.

"She's right," Felicity finally spoke, "Slade always goes stealth mode. He's probably using cash to pay for his purchase instead of using credit cards. If he were, he'd be using false ID or might be purchasing in the name of another person which is identity theft, by the way."

"So we got nothing on him?" Oliver sighs in deception.

"I'll have a look just in case," Felicity said.

Oliver is now more concerned about finding Slade than anyone else. He believes that now that Felicity is a more _vulnerable_ state, or so to say, Slade might use it to his advantage. _Oh hell no! Oliver better be thinking about that or I will run him over with this very wheelchair._

Felicity went to work right away and just as she suspected, finding Slade was like finding a needle in a haystack. She checked every store, apartment and hotel here in Star City where there might have have recent purchase over the last 24 hours but nothing with the name of Slade Wilson would pop up on the screen. It was just as she thought. He's probably paying in cash or using fake ID. But everyone knows he needs to come out of hiding sooner or later. He can't hide from them forever. Of course, the team knows that they don't need to find Slade, he'll find them first.

Now they have two problems to face, Damien Dhark and now Slade Wilson. _Great, just great,_ Felicity thought as she kept typing away, _just when I was getting over my fears now I feel eyes watching me again_. The night she was captured by Slade and was being held with a sword at her, she felt violated. Now she was getting the same feeling though it was not literal, but it made her skin crawl. Just remembering the night, it makes her want to barf.

 _"Now I see why Oliver likes you."_

* * *

"Okay. I checked every part of the room. I checked the bathroom, changed the security codes on the alarm, closed the windows tightly and checked every closet and had Dig scan the entire perimeter high and low. No Slade near the building so far." Oliver returned to the bedroom with Felicity who is now sitting on the bed in her pajamas with the sheet over her lap. He lies back down next to her. "We won't be sleeping much tonight though."

Felicity wouldn't stop looking down at her legs, her unmobile. Her _useless_ legs, as she thought they are. She kept thinking if Slade was ever to enter their home, or if she ever bumps into him unexpectedly, how will she able to escape him. She can't walk. She can't run. She can't fight. She can't hide. And her wheelchair is certainly not fast enough to outrun him. Just the thought of the madman chasing after a girl in wheelchair somehow became a funny image in her head and gave her the slightest urge to laugh.

"What if he appears in Queens Consolidated while I'm at work?" she suddenly asked, "He probably knows about my injury somehow and knows that I am now CEO of the company. He'll come looking for me. I am the easiest target."

"That's not going to happen, Felicity," he assured her. "I'll make sure we have extra security while we're at work. Diggle will keep an eye on the perimeter. Laurel will keep an eye on Captain Lance and we'll make sire nothing happens to Thea. We'll keep the bodyguards close to her."

"I'm more worried about you," she said, "Slade wants to kill you, right?"

"Yep, but he wants to kill everyone around me," he said. "Looks like we're taking that trip to Bali after all."

"Just us?" Felicity frowned. Is he really considering of running away from this? From both Damien and Slade?

"No, think of it as a family vacation with you, me, Laurel, Diggle, Thea, Quentin and your mom," he said. Felicity mentally facepalmed herself in the face. Is he really considering leaving to Bali away from Slade and Dhark? What are they going to do if they do go to Bali? What happens next? Are they just going to stay there and simply wait till Slade gets tired of looking for them and let Dhark succeed on whatever plan he has. For her, it doesn't seem like a very smart plan. Oliver, think with your head. Slade is not the only threat. With him gone, Dhark is obviously going to take advantage and take over Star City somehow. They don't even know what's his plan.

 **(Okay, guys, seriously, what is with the corn bullshit. How is Dhark going to take over the world with corn!?)**

"I don't think we should go to Bali just yet," she said, "not until we find out what Dhark is planning. Then we hunt down Slade. Then we can go to Bali."

"I'm worried that he might try to hurt you again," he caressed her head and she smiles down at him.

"And I love you all for that but that doesn't mean we need to abandon this city for my sake," she said, "We already took down Slade before and we'll do it again together this time. The team is growing every day."

"You're the one who keeps the team together. The one that keeps the ropes tied in a knot. Without the knot, the ropes fall apart."

"So you're comparing me to a knot?" She arches an eyebrow. Oliver nods and she laughs before lying herself back down on the bed next to her soon-to-be-husband. Oliver leans over her and kisses her lips.

The alarm went off, scaring the hell out of both of them. Felicity and Oliver looked at each other in panic. It's Slade, they both thought. He broke into the apartment. Oliver immediately gets up and grabs the bow and quiver full of arrows from under the bed.

"Wait," Felicity gasps, grabbing him by the wrist. Oliver gave her a puzzled look. "Mom! Are you home!?" Felicity yells and waits for an answer.

"…Yeah, um, I think the alarm's broken!" Donna's shouts were heard from downstairs.

"You didn't tell my mom you changed the password, did you?"

"Oh, shit. Donna, wait! I just changed the password to the security alarm!" Oliver shouts back as he runs out of the room, leaving Felicity laughing on the bed. Well, Oliver is going to have to call SCPD to say it was a false alarm before they arrive.

 _"How is the girl with glasses? What was her name? Felicity?"_

If only they knew that they were being watched from outside. A man standing on the rooftop at the far side of the city, wearing black armour and looking after them through binoculars. He was looking at them through the bedroom. He has kept an eye on the couple for days now. He has watched Oliver Queen carry his woman and yes, he has seen them both make love. Now he is watching the girl on the bed as the man left the room running. He must have done something that made her laugh. The man behind the binoculars smiled at the girl on the bed, her blonde hair untied and soft and wavy over her shoulders. She looks more feminine that way, the man thought. He smiled maliciously. He has a lot of plans for the girl and the man tomorrow. He will not stop till he makes them all suffer. He will soon send his first message, and the message will be received. And he will take the people Oliver Queen loves, starting with the girl with glasses.

"How many people must die till there is no Oliver Queen? How many more?"

* * *

 **Don't you just love false scares? I know I do. And I am certainly enjoying scaring the crap out of you guys. But seriously though, something bad is going to happen in the next chapter, I guarantee it. Please comment down below, tell me what you think, tell me what you what you want for to happen next and I promise there will be more in Overwatch.**


	3. Chapter 3: Blood Bath

Chapter 3:

Felicity went back to work as the CEO of now Palmer Technology. She was still getting the hang of being in a wheelchair and she was having a hard time entering the building since her wheelchair got stuck in the revolving door for a couple of minutes but the security guard from the lobby helped her out of there. Of course, getting into the elevator was easy. The employees wouldn't stop staring at her as she rolled passed them. _The hell they're looking at? They act as if they have never seen a person in a wheelchair before. This is going to be hell for me, especially with our two problems_.

She decided to visit Curtis for a moment. She needed to talk to him about something, a very important talk. She wheels into his work space where he found him cleaning up shards on the floor with a broom and dustpan. What the hell happened here?

"Um, Curtis?"

"Oh, hey, Felicity!" He waves at her before continuing to clean up the mess.

"What happened in here?" she asked in shock

"Um, just an experiment gone wrong and exploded into pieces. No biggie."

Well, that sounded a bit uncomfortable for Felicity to hear and doesn't want to know what 'no biggie' meant for him if an explosion like that can destroy the entire company of Palmer Tech. Moving on.

"Listen, I need you to do me a favor, if you're available right now," she asks and pursed her lips tightly. Oliver is going to kill me for this, she thought.

"Sure, what do you need?" Curtis asks. He has grown rather fond of his boss. She is rather friendly to be around, unlike the others he has met at the board meeting. Felicity always has that voice of reason everyone grows to like.

"It's really important that no one else in this building knows what I am giving you, and it is important that you keep it concealed at all times and whatever you do, don't drop it," she says takes out something from her blazer's pocket. A syringe concealed in plastic. It was filled with green liquid. The sight of it made Curtis's eyes widen in surprise.

"Is - Is that what I think it is?" he babbles.

"Mirakuru, yeah. Have you heard of it?"

"Yeah, I mean in history class while I was in college," he said, "They were creating this in World War II for soldiers. Where did you get it?"

"Arrow."

"Of course, it had to be the Arrow," he nods, "I've heard on the news that villains in masks were pumped on Mirakuru led by some guy named Deathrow."

"Deathstroke, yes," she corrected him, "This is the serum he used to create those super-soldiers."

Felicity took the syringe from the Arrow cave while Oliver and Diggle weren't around. She needs to have the serum analyzed, to find the components that the serum contains in the syringe. If Slade is coming for them, she would be useless just sitting in a wheelchair and waiting to get killed.

"I need you to analyze it for me," she said, "This serum can be a huge advantage for us but it can also leave you to psychosis, and I need you to find what causes the side effects."

"Like what?"

"Aggression and psychosis, also leading to homicidal tendencies."

Again, his eyes widen. _Yeah, that's the kind of reaction I would make_ , she thought. But if there's any way Curtis can synthesize and stabilize and make the serum less lethal than it already is, she would thankful. She doesn't want anything to do with Slade's psychotic state or those enhanced abilities the serum can give you. She simply wants to get out the wheelchair. She only needs the accelerated healing the serum contains. The rest needs to go. She wants to get out of the wheelchair so she can be ready for when Slade arrives, she won't be so vulnerable.

"Felicity, tell me you're not planning on using this on yourself," he said.

"...I am not sure but I think I am," she says and hands him the syringe. She would ask Caitlin and Cisco to do it for her. Unfortunately, they are have their hands tied with their own situation right now back at Central City with someone named Professor Zoom.

"Hey, you know this is dangerous, right? You already know what this thing can do. I know that you don't like being in a wheelchair but -."

"Actually, I don't really mind being in a wheelchair," she admitted. She didn't like it at first but she was already getting used to it. She already realized that there is fate worse than being in a wheelchair. "But wheelchairs are not really helping me right now."

"Is there something going on I should know right now?" he asks.

Felicity stared at the syringe in his hands. _Am I really that desperate to walk again? Do I really need a syringe that can potentially kill me or turn me into a psychopath?_ She didn't want to confess but she _is_ desperate. Worse case scenario: DEATH.

"Let's just say I have a situation that would require my legs to function soon," she said and rolled out back to her office.

Her new EA tells her that she has a call on line 1 and Felicity tells her to put the caller through, and answers the call. It's her mom.

 _"Hey, baby, how's work doing?"_

"Working." Felicity has been CEO on fire these days ever since the presentation for the new evolution of Palmer Technology and the board meeting a few days ago. She's typing away on her computer like hell. She's even away she might fry up the computer drive with all the things she needs to do.

" _Listen, um, I have a date tonight with Quentin so I was thinking that maybe you and I could catch some lunch before I go_ ," Donna says through the line.

"Right now?"

 _"Well, not right now. Say at 12: 30? I'm actually taking lunch to your apartment so I thought we can eat lunch there. I bought your favourite Big Belly Burgers."_

"Can't you simply bring lunch here? I'm not the fastest stroller right now, you know."

 _"I know. I'm just in a big hurry right now. I don't want to miss out on my date."_

Felicity sighs. She felt a bit uncomfortable when she found out her mom is dating Detective Quentin Lance. She even thought she was going to vomit. But it's her mom's life. Let her date again if she wants to. She rather see her mom happy than being alone. Better being with Detective Lance than dating some random asshole, or being alone in the house when she can possibly get killed.

"Okay, Mom, I'll be there in an hour," she said.

" _Thanks, baby, I'll see you soon. I'm going to take a shower first when I get there. Love you."_

"Love you too." And hangs up.

* * *

Oliver went to check on Thea. He brought her Chinese food. Laurel was out so it would be just the two of them. He needs to keep on eye on her sister. Ever since he found out about Slade breaking out of Lian Yu, the memories of Thea's kidnapping kept swarming through his mind like angry wasps. He needs to keep her safe. He needs to keep both her and Felicity safe. They were both his life. And his son. They need to be informed that they are in danger. Of course, the less Slade knows that he has a son, the better. If Slade suspects a single hint of Oliver's secret, William could be doomed. Those are three people he needs to be worried about now. Right now, he needs to check on Thea.

When he enters the apartment with the spare key Laurel gave him, he found Thea curled up on the sofa, coughing and coughing profusely. Panicking, Oliver put the bag of lunch on the coffee table and sat down next to her.

"Hey, hey, hey. You okay there, Speedy?" he asked almost panicking.

"I'm fine," she says before coughing again, "Just a bit sick right now. Maybe it's the food I ate last night, or maybe some effects from the pit...That's a joke, by the way."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Thea looks white as a sheet with dark shadows forming around her eyes like bruises. And she was sweating a bit. Oliver places a hand to her forehead. She was a bit warm.

"I'm fine." She swats her hand away, "Really. I'll feel better soon in the morning."

"I got you lunch, Speedy." He always calls her _Speedy_. "Chinese."

"Aw, you shouldn't have," she says with her eyes closed, "Did you get the honeyed chicken?"

"Yep."

"Good. I like the honey chicken."

They now ate lunch together on the sofa. Thea is taking small bites from the food Oliver brought. She didn't feel like eating today. She feels like throwing up. Her head kept spinning a lot but didn't want to tell Oliver how ill she felt right now. The golden honeyed chicken looked appetizing so she decided to eat it. Not just because her brother already paid for it but it's because she wasn't to allow some illness from depriving her of her favourite Chinese meal. He even brought her the roll-ups which she always ordered when she was little. They were eating in silence though. Both of them had their minds occupied, Oliver mostly. She knew what he had been thinking when he entered the apartment.

"You're worried about Slade coming in here to kill me," she said.

"I always fear for the worst every time I visit you guys," he said, "Every time I leave Felicity alone in the apartment, I'm always afraid of going back home to find her dead next to her wheelchair in a pool of her own blood."

"We always imagine ourselves how we would die," she chuckles weakly, "I always imagined some criminal barging into the apartment and bashing my head against the wall till it was painted in red." That just sounds messed up. "For Felicity, I can't really say."

"She got shot once when we were hunting down William Tockman. She hit her head against concrete when she almost got captured by the Doll Maker. She almost got her head sliced by Slade. Almost got killed by Count Vertigo. And we almost got bombed when we went out on our first date. And now she's in a wheelchair no thanks to Damien Dhark."

"Something tells me Felicity is becoming a magnet for super-villains."

"A super magnet for super-villains."

"...Felicity is going to be fine," she assured him, "She has survived Slade before, she can survive him again. She's the strongest person I have ever seen. She's stronger than all of us, actually."

"Yeah, I know."

"And for that, you should stop worrying so much. Stop worrying about me, stop worrying about Diggle and Laurel, and stop worrying about Felicity. We chose this life, remember? We wanted this. We wanted this because we all know that you can never do this alone. We're family and family sticks together."

"I just have this bad feeling..."

"What feeling?"

"Like something bad is going to happen to Felicity if I'm not there to protect her," he said.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Just a feeling."

"We all get that feeling. But she'll be fine. Don't worry. Let's finish lunch and watch a bit of TV," she said and smiles at Oliver. He smiles back. After they ate their lunch, they began to watch their favourite show as kids _The Flintstones_. It's good they have a chance to have brother and sister time. They might not have another opportunity like this if something bad happens to Thea. He should probably pay more attention to her sister's health though. He doesn't even notice that Thea scratching her chest as if she was getting a rash, scratching the area where Ra's a Ghul had stabbed her.

* * *

Felicity returned strolling to her apartment building a few minutes late. It was hard for her since she is still getting the hang of her wheelchair. Her wheelchair got stuck again in the revolving door and it also got stuck for a moment in a hole on the sidewalk. Damn it, she thought. But already made it back to the lobby of the building when the manager greeted. His name was Creg and he was a sweet old man that managed the keys to the entire building. Felicity asks if her mother is still upstairs. She had already told Creg that her mother would staying with her and Oliver for awhile.

"I don't think she left the building just yet," he said.

"Good," she said, "I'm already late as it is."

She was about to enter the elevator when the manager called her back.

"The plumber came in and left already."

"The plumber?" Felicity had already called a plumber this morning when the sink in the kitchen got blocked. Of course, she told the plumber stop by at four o' clock. He's way too early. "God, I told him stop by at four, not 12. You didn't let him enter the apartment by himself, right?"

"No, of course not," he said, "I think your mother was with him. She already paid him."

"Okay, thanks, Creg," she said before entering the elevator.

Her apartment was on the eighth floor. She opens the door but when she tries to enter, her wheelchair got stuck in the entrance. _Not again_ , she thought. This time, she can't get the wheelchair to budge. Okay then, I need help. And she calls out her mother. Felicity can hear the shower head on upstairs. She must be taking a shower.

"Mom!" she calls out again. "I know that you're taking a shower but I need your help! I'm stuck!"

She sees the bag of Big Belly Burgers on the granite counter-top of the kitchen island. It has not been open yet. She must have been waiting for Felicity to come home so they can eat lunch together.

"Mom! Are you listening!?" she shouts out, "Mom!" She sighs when her mother didn't answer her "Damn it."

She took her phone from her pocket and dials her mother's phone number. She waited a moment before she heard her mother's phone ring. She thought her mother would pick it up until she notices that the phone was on the glass coffee table between the sofa and the fireplace. She always had her phone with her.

"Mom! Mom, your phone! Mom?"

That's when she noticed it. A few red drops staining the floor. Blood. And they led to the kitchen. _No, no, no. Maybe she cut herself with a knife or got a paper cut_ , she kept thinking but it did not stop her from throwing herself from the wheelchair and falling to the floor, putting her hands first so she wouldn't smash her face against the polished dark wood. It still hurt though.

She used her arms and elbows to drag herself through the floor, following the blood on the floor as the trail got bigger, her blouse becoming stained. She gasped when she finally found her mother.

She was lying on the floor, in a pool of her own blood. She was wearing blue bathrobe, probably got out of the shower minutes an hour ago before Felicity got here. The robe was stained. Her hair is wet from both water and blood. And her aqua eyes staring lifelessly at the ceiling while blood trickling down the corner of her mouth. Felicity sobbed and gasped as she dragged herself even faster towards her mother's body. Tears stream down her cheeks. When she finally got to her, she embraced her mother, pressing her face to her mother's bloody chest. There were three bullet holes on her chest. Felicity kept listening for any signs of a heart beat. Nothing.

"Please, Mom, don't go!" she cried before replacing it with screams, "Please, don't die, Mom! Mom! Please! MOM!"

Then she screamed bloody murder when she saw an _S_ written on the floor next to her mother's body. An _S_ written in dark blood. _S_ for _scarlet_. _S_ for _savage_. _S_ for Slade.

* * *

 **Well then, there you have it guys. Told ya something bad was going to happen and there's no false scare this time. And things are gonna get worse further on in the story. Hope you guys liked this part. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think of this chapter. See ya real soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Grave

Chapter 4: Funeral

 **I am choosing** _ **The Hunted**_ **by Snow Ghosts for the funeral scene because I think it is a good theme to determine how psychologically damaged Felicity is becoming. If you had not heard of the song, I suggest you look for it on Youtube so you'll know what it would sound like.**

* * *

Oliver Queen ran back to the apartment as soon as he got the called from Captain Lance. He called, saying that Donna Smoak was murdered in their loft and Felicity is there having a panic attack. There were policemen crowding the hallway. Felicity's wheelchair was outside the hallway way near the entrance. _What the hell happened here?_ He soon meets up with Quentin Lance and asks what was going on. He seems pretty upset as well.

"Felicity came home to check on her mother," he said, "Her wheelchair got stuck in the entrance so she called her. The shower head was on so she assumed she was taking a shower and decided to call her phone. Of course, the phone was on the coffee table. Felicity saw on the floor."

"What happened to Felicity?"

"She followed the blood and found her mother lying dead with blood everywhere."

Oliver frowned. How did she manage to find her? "How―?"

"She threw herself from the wheelchair and proceeded dragging her body to the kitchen where she found the body. Then she came back to the entrance and smashed the security system which set off the alarm."

Felicity usually never breaks things to solve problems, Oliver knew, and it surprised her that she tore a piece of technology (which she always respect so dearly) and smashed it to pieces like a useless box. Lance then tells that they found her still clutching at her mother's body, possibly dragged herself again to her. He was informed that Donna Smoak received three bullets. One on the stomach and two more on her chest. There were bruises on her arms and face which means that she was beaten before getting shot along with signs that she fought back. Donna had been taking a shower. But what the hell happen? Oliver kept asking himself. Did something broke in and tried to assault Donna? Where's Felicity?

"And Felicity?"

Lance led him to the kitchen where the gruesome crime scene had taken place. Donna Smoak is dead just like Lance told him. And Felicity is sitting outside on the balcony on a chair, her blouse and pants covered in spots of blood, her eyes bloodshot and teary, her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. She had her hair down when she left for work. And her face is completely drained and pale and the right side of her cheek had blood. How did she get blood on her face?

But there is something that left Oliver in shock. The _S_ smeared on the floor in blood, next to Donna's body. He didn't need to think what the _S_ meant or who would have killed Donna? Slade. What happened here? How did he get inside the house without setting off the alarms?

"Do you know who could have done this?" Lance asks when he notices the shock in Oliver's face.

"All too well," he said, "And I think you know too. The message is quite clear on the floor."

"…Holy shit. I thought you took care of that son of a bitch," he whispers in anger. He has the right to be angry.

"We did, but it seems that not even ARGUS can contain him. He's here in Starling City. He's after all of us. Donna was his only way of sending a message to us." Especially him, but he left that out of the conversation, afraid to piss him off even more.

"That son of a bitch killed Donna, Oliver. This is no message, this is a homicide. Look at her. Donna is dead. And Felicity, she's in shock. She's been out in that balcony for thirty minutes, looking at nothing. She won't let the doctors near her. She's not answering our questions. She only told me the basics. She won't even talk to me. We don't even know what happened here."

"I'll talk to her, Quentin," he said.

"I hope you have better luck with her than _I_ did," he said before going back to work. Oliver noticed the tears in his eyes. He's behaving professionally during the ordeal but on the inside, he's broken. Quentin Lance never had a date in many years after his divorce and he actually liked Donna. It would have been disturbing for Oliver to have Quentin as Felicity's stepfather and his new father-in-law, again, and not to mention Felicity having Laurel as her stepsister. But he _was_ happy with her. Now she's dead.

Oliver walks out into the balcony to his fiancée. She is sitting so still on the chair that one would think she's dead as well, or that she is simply a statue. She remains quiet the entire time, her eyes watery but did not she tears. He crouches down on his knees in front of her and places his hands on her lap.

"…Captain is worried about you," he says to her. She's not even looking at him. Her eyes were looking at the city, as if she was looking for something (someone). Oliver notices that her lips were chapped. She's dehydrated. She needs water. "Would you like some water?"

She didn't respond to his question.

"The police say you've been out here for thirty minutes," he continues talking though it wasn't really helping at all. "Do you want me to bring you a blanket?"

Again, no response. She's in shock, just as Lance claimed.

"Lance says you're not being cooperative with the police," he said, "They just want to know who did it. You did a good job smashing the security system. It's wasn't like you, smashing technology…Felicity?" Wow, he should know that nothing the he's saying is helping her. She was not responding. "Okay, I'm going back inside and do everything I can to help with the investigation."

He stands up from the floor and turns to walk back inside the apartment.

"She's dead," Felicity suddenly spoke. Oliver turned to look at her. Her expression is cold but the tears running her pale cheeks were noticeable, "She was murdered. She's not coming back." She turned her to look at Oliver. "You know who did it," she gritted her teeth harshly, "You tell them." She then returns her gaze towards the city once more.

"…Yeah," he nods before entering the apartment.

* * *

Donna's body is being prepared for the funeral after spending a few days in the cold morgue. Felicity decided to help with the preparations, despite Oliver saying that she shouldn't do so but she dismissed him. Donna is almost 50. But Felicity knows that her mother didn't want to look 50 in her own funeral. She would want to look beautiful for her burial.

 _"_ _Why is she so cold?"_ Felicity had asked the owners of the home when Diggle brought her to the funeral home after she asked him to take her there. _"Do you even know how to prepare a body?"_

Felicity used ivory Derma Blend to give her mother colour on her skin since she is white as a sheet. She also needed to cover up the bruises she had on her face and the scars of the two bullet holes she had on her chest. Felicity dressed her mother up in a beautiful black lace dress, the long sleeves covering up the bruises on her wrists. She applied black eyeliner on the edge of her eyelids and mascara on her long eyelashes. She then applies pink lipstick that added colour to her mother's blue chapped lips and begins to brush down her messy blonde curls. _Can't attend a party with messy hair_ , Donna had told her many times.

" _Get out!_ "

"Felicity."

She looks over her shoulder to see Laurel standing behind her. She was also wearing black. Everyone would be wearing black at the funeral. Felicity is not wearing her glasses today. She's wearing her contact lens today. Laurel notices that Felicity looks paler without her glasses, almost as pale as her mother.

"Do you need any help?" Laurel asks politely.

"…Pass me the curling iron," she said.

Laurel nods before walking over to the table next to Felicity where the cosmetics lay scattered. The curling iron is turned on so Laurel was extremely careful picking it and handing it over to Felicity so neither of them would get burned.

"Could you…also prepare the bouquet?" Felicity asks, "She likes roses. She likes white ones. Red ones are too typical."

"Okay." Seeing Felicity like this is scary. She showed no sadness, no anger or any type of emotion. She simply showed an intense coldness and lack of emotion. That is a very scary side of Felicity Smoak. Many have seen Felicity's angry side and how she talks in her _loud voice_. She almost never becomes angry and when she does, it's very terrifying.

Laurel took the bouquet of white roses and begins to tie them together. Felicity soon mentions that she should make sure the number of flowers are not even. In different areas of the world, it is told that giving an even number of flowers is meant to invite death. Even if the flowers are for a funeral, Felicity doesn't want the number of flowers to be even. Laurel counted the roses. Ten were tied together so she removed one. Nine uneven flowers.

Felicity suddenly hisses in pain after accidentally burning herself with the curling iron where curling her mother's blonde locks.

"Are you okay?" Laurel asks with a gasp.

Felicity looks down at her hand, watching a small part of the skin on the back of her hand turning red and it stung as if someone put a burning cigarette on her.

"…Yeah," she sighs before going back to work. "…You dad has been dating my mom."

"I know," Laurel nods, "I actually saw them both while you were at the hospital."

"I saw them kissing at the party before Damian Dhark attacked us. I was actually in shock when I saw that. I didn't see it coming. Of course, my mother deserves to date again and what better person to date than your father."

Laurel smiles thoughtfully.

"Imagine if we end up being stepsisters," Laurel chuckles.

"…That's never going to happen though." Laurel's smiles disappear when Felicity said that, "…My mother is dead," she sniffles, "She's never going to remarry. She's never going to have that fairy tale wedding always wanted. She's never going to wear a white wedding gown and walk down an aisle and have a wedding ring on her finger." Tears ran down her cheeks again. "She and my father didn't have an actual wedding. She was already pregnant before they got married. They got married in a casino and my mother was wearing a cocktail dress."

"I'm sorry, Felicity."

"It's not your fault," she said, "It's not like we could have done anything to stop it. We all knew that Slade is too strong. Even if I were there to stop Slade, I would have died with her."

"…We're going to catch him, you know," Laurel assured her, "And we're going to make him pay for what he did."

"…I just want to finish this," she said. Ironically, she is not talking about Slade, she is talking about finishing her mother's preparation.

* * *

The funeral was quiet and yet so very sad. Many people arrived: Quentin Lance, Laurel, Thea, Diggle, Curtis, Caitlin, Cisco, the investors from Palmer Tech and some of the employees came in to pay their respects towards Felicity's mother. Felicity was sitting in her wheelchair in front of her mother's coffin, watching her dead body lying there. She looks beautiful, she thought as the corner of her mouth stretches outward in a small smile. Oliver thanked the visitors for arriving and for their respects. He noticed that Cisco and Caitlin arrived but where's Barry? He's supposed to be there for Felicity as her friend. But he is not here. And Oliver is a bit displeased about it.

Caitlin embraced Felicity tightly as well as Cisco. They asked how she was doing. Felicity's only response was _Okay_ even if it was noticeable that she was not okay. She then asked where Barry was. Caitlin explains that Barry is hunting down a new villain they call Tar Pit and Barry is having trouble capturing him. He did wanted to come to the funeral but he knew that his city needed him right now. Felicity, of course, understood. He has to do what he has to do.

Thea kept a well distance from the coffin. It seems disrespectful but for Thea, every time she went near the coffin, it reminded her of how her mother died. Slade killed Moira by running a sword through her heart. So she knows the pain Felicity is feeling now. But she doesn't want to be near the coffin. Too many memories of her mother's death were flooding through her mind and they are probably flooding through Felicity's mind as well.

"I'm sorry about Donna, Felicity," Lance approached her and said apologetically, "She's a good woman."

"…She's always good," she said, "I'm glad she dated you."

"I'm glad too," he mumbles. He notices that Donna is wearing a David's star around her neck. Donna and Felicity are Jewish. Donna _was_ Jewish.

Felicity, her hands resting on the arms on the wheelchair, tried to push herself up without anyone noticing. But she can't do it. She can't get up from her wheelchair like this. If Slade comes for her, she'll die just like her mother.

* * *

Oliver stands in front of the tombstone where Donna is finally buried. Everyone else went home. Diggle asked to stay but Oliver told him to go back home with his family where he's needed. Laurel took Thea back to the apartment after she found her throwing up in the bathroom. And of course, Caitlin and Cisco took a cab back to Central City. It was just him standing in front of the tombstone. Felicity is still waiting in the limousine. _This is my fault_ , he thought. Felicity would tell him that it's not but he still thinks that it is. He brought Slade into their lives. He was the one who thought he could save him with the Mirakuru, only creating a monster instead.

 _You wandered through the willows_

"Sorry I missed the funeral." Barry arrived in a flash. Literally. He was wearing and everything and even brought flowers. They were lilies.

 _In the forest you have found_

"It's okay," Oliver says before taking the flowers and putting them on the ground.

 _Trying to hide your footprints in the ground_

"How is she?" he asked.

 _It's not wise_

"…Heartbroken."

 _If you try to run_

"Does anyone know what happened?" Barry asked carefully.

 _It's not wise_

"No," he said, "But we all know who did it. There's one thing for sure, I'm going to kill him."

 _You know I've won_

"…Do you need anything?"

 _You know I've won_

"…I just want to be alone for a while," he said. With that, Barry nods and leaves in a blink of an eye.

 _And you'll smile_

Oliver crouches on his knees and tears ran down from his eyes while looking at the tombstones where Donna's name is engraved on it. DONNA SMOAK: A GOOD FIGHTER. A GREAT MOTHER. _I failed you, Felicity Smoak and I'm so sorry_ , he thought as he gets up and returns to the limousine where Felicity had been waiting for the last 15 minutes. He entered the limousine and sat down next to her. Once he shut the door, the driver began to speed away from the cemetery. They were silent on the way back to the loft.

 _On your knees_

"Are you okay?" he asks.

 _The Hunter becomes..._

"…Are you?" she asks in return.

 _The Hunter becomes... The Hunted_

He shook his head. "No."

 _The Hunter becomes... The Hunted_

"Me either," she said, "You know what to do right?"

 _The Hunter becomes... The Hunted_

 _I know_ , he thought. But the question is, should he do it?

 _The Hunter becomes... The Hunted_

"You have to _kill_ that son of bitch!" she snapped in suppressed rage.

 _The Hunter becomes... The Hunted_

* * *

 **Okay, guys, Chapter 4 is up. As you can see, this is actually my perspective of who could be in the grave in Season 4 of** ** _Arrow_** **since in that scene, Felicity did look extremely pissed off at that point. Of course, I don't think Slade actually killed anyone in Season 4 because he's probably back in Lian Yu but it was fun writing this part. This was a very tough and eerie scene to write. It almost made me cry writing this. Also, we already got to see how her mother's death is affecting Felicity psychologically so it's going to be a bit terrifying how far her sanity will be tested. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be posting up more chapters further on once I finish my homework. Please comment and tell me what you thought of this chapter. If there's anything missing in this chapter that want me to write in the future, let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5: Home Sweet Home

Chapter 5:

 **Don't worry guys, Slade is coming soon. And when he does, it's not going to be pretty.**

* * *

It has been a week since Donna Smoak died. Things have changed in Felicity, and her changes have changed the team. The missions have been doing quite well. Felicity has been fully concentrated on completing the missions correctly and catching the bad guys, maybe a bit too concentrated. Sometimes when Oliver, Laurel, Diggle or Thea are trying to talk to her, she is so involved in her work that you need to wave a hand or snap your fingers in front of her face to get her attention. It is very concerning.

For three days, Felicity wouldn't eat anything. She wouldn't sit beside him to watch TV. They wouldn't go on dates or go to the movies. She simply sits outside the balcony, looking at the city in a very depressing manner. Of course, after three days, Oliver did urge her to eat. He was worried that her depression would affect her health. She was already beginning to show signs of hunger if even refusing to eat: pale lips, face turning into a pale greenish colour and her stomach growling constantly. She had refused to eat those three days till Oliver finally got her to eat a bit of the Cordon Bleu he made. She has been very quiet over those three days.

But at least he knows what is on her mind every time she is looking outside the windows. Slade. She wants him dead just as much as he does. He no longer has the Mirakuru in his veins so it will be easier to take him down. But Felicity does not want Slade taken down. She wants him dead. She wants them cold and dead with no blood in his body. She wants him buried. The word _S_ written on the floor in Donna's blood. Felicity wants to write a message with his own blood too. An _S_ but an _S_ for _Smoak_.

One day, Oliver goes downstairs to his lair after having another campaign meeting ― his new opponent is Dhark's wife. Shit. He already has Slade and Dhark on his hand right, does he really need to deal with her too? ― when he suddenly heard gunfire. He jumped at the loud sounds. The walls were sound proof. The gunfire cannot be heard from upstairs which was good news for Oliver. But someone is shooting in the lair, or killing someone.

But when he approached the computer area, where the sounds of gunfire were coming from, he noticed that it was Felicity who is behind the shooting.

She's sitting in her wheelchair with transparent goggles, a pair of red earmuffs and shooting a Smith & Wesson .49 at a dummy that stood in front of her. The thing already had more than ten bullet-holes in different places: head, stomach, heart. Everywhere. If she continues this way, she'll be codenamed _Overkill_ instead of _Overwatch_. What the hell is she doing?

"Felicity…"

She couldn't hear him. She continued until she finally run out of bullets. Oliver was about to sigh of relief when she emptied out the cartridge and was about to put in another.

"Hey, Felicity, stop." Immediately, Oliver snatches the gun from Felicity's hands, earning a vicious glare from her in seconds. "What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"I'm learning how to use a gun," she says emotionlessly, "Can I have the gun back?"

"What? No." He takes a step back with the gun in hand when Felicity tries to lean forward to grab the gun. She then fists the arm of her wheelchair in frustration. "Felicity, you've never used a real gun before."

"I shot Double Down with a machine gun," she snapped.

"Yeah, but you only hit his arm," he said.

"This is not fair, Oliver," she argued.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"If Slade is trying to destroy us, it's obvious that I'm his first target!" she yells.

"A gun is not going to help you defend yourself from Slade, Felicity."

"Oliver, I'm in a fucking wheelchair!" she screams out in anger.

Things fell silent there. Oliver stares at Felicity in surprise when she screamed. Felicity is panting with her eyes wide and watery. She was surprised herself how she simply yelled at him like that. She didn't like fighting with him. She didn't like screaming. But she can't control herself anymore.

"…I'm sorry," she apologized to Oliver. It's not his fault that her mom died nor is it his fault that she can't walk anymore. She patted at the wheelchair's arm. It's not the wheelchair's fault either. She takes a deep breath before putting her elbows on her knees and pressed her hands to her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that. I – I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm becoming a real bitch these days."

"You're angry," he said.

"I _am_ angry. He killed my mother. Slade has to pay for what he's done," she said.

Oliver remembers how Slade killed _his_ mother right in front of him and Thea. It was a whole new low for him. Slade just hit low again by killing Donna Smoak, Felicity's mother. Donna did not know anything about Oliver being the Green Arrow. She didn't deserve that. She had nothing to do with the Green Arrow so Slade simply killed her getting nothing out of her. Felicity is right. Slade needs to pay for what he has done. But using a gun is not the right way of payment. Of course, she can use it to defend herself. But she can't really kill Slade. He has already been taught that killing is not the only way to stop Slade. If they can just find him and take him back to A.R.G.U.S.

"Listen, Felicity, I know that your mom's death has been difficult on you," he kneels so he can be eye-leveled with her, "but I don't think that this is the right way to take down Slade. You can't serve justice by becoming a criminal. That's just what he wants."

 _"Kill me, don't kill me,"_ those were Slade's words when Oliver finally took him down, _"Either way, I win."_

"You can't let him win," he says.

"…I just want justice for my mom," she said, "I got stuck on a revolving door on my way out of Palmer Tech. She was going on a date with Lance and I was running late for lunch with her. If my chair hadn't gotten stuck. If I got there in time, would I have saved her?"

"…No. You would have died too. Slade would have killed both of you."

Felicity is angry, and anger makes people do impulsive actions, like Roy, Sara or Thea. Oliver didn't want Felicity to be like that. But he didn't want her to be defenceless either, just sitting there and waiting for Slade to attack.

With that final decision, he put the gun on her lap, returning it to her. "Only use it when you're in danger. If you are in any danger, you just take the safety -."

She points the gun at him and he immediately takes a step back with his hands raised. "I know how the safety cap works, Oliver. Thank you." She then directs the gun to the dummy and fires, the bullet striking the chest.

* * *

"Felicity," Curtis enters the office with his tablet in his hand, "Can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

Felicity is busy doing a few works on the computer which involved the Green Arrow at the same time the new invention Curtis has been creating for Palmer Tech. Papers scattered on her desk, a chocolate protein bar and two cans of energy drink. She has been here for hours. She has not eaten lunch today which is the reason for the protein bar wrapper on her desk.

"Sure," she says without looking up from her computer, "Of course, if this is about the battery thing, I am already on it. Just checking out a few things."

"Actually, it's about the needle you gave me a few days ago."

She immediately looks up from her computer. "Oh, um, close the door please."

And he did before quickly sitting a chair at the opposite of her desk. "Um." Felicity can't look over her computers while sitting down so she had to roll her wheelchair to the other side.

"You okay?" he asks in concern. Felicity has not been herself since her mother died. Her mood became like a ticking time-bomb over the past few days. She even snapped at her supervisor after complaining for not having the schedule _"Shut up!"_ Afterwards, she has not heard from the supervisor. Of course, he did send an apology note for her mom's death. _Why is everyone fucking apologizing over my mom's death when they didn't do anything wrong?_

"Yeah, I'm fine," she nods, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yeah, it's about the thing you gave me."

"The Mirakuru."

"Yeah. That thing."

"And?"

"I did what you said and analyzed the components of the syringe," he continues saying, "There a few things that a bit difficult to comprehend. Like these molecules here."

He showed her an image on his tablet. Green-blue with blackish purple dots that are moving around everywhere. _Urgh. I like it better when it's in the syringe_ , Felicity thought as she made a face in disgust.

"Yeah, um, since I'm not really don't know what that is, we'll just call it black blotches," she says, patting Curtis on the shoulder.

"Well, those black blotches are highly active molecular structures," he explains, "These ones are highly lethal in injections like this."

"So these are the little bastards that are causing the aggression and psychosis, aren't they?" she asks.

"You better believe it."

"They look so aggressive," she narrows her eyes at the tablet screen. It's like the molecules are fighting each off, trying to fight dominance over each other and not in a sexual way.

"That's what's causing the side effects of psychosis and death," he says, "They're so active and aggressive that just by one small dose can raise your heart pressure a dangerous level and you can possibly die."

 _It surprises me how the others survive_ , she thought.

"Okay, so how do we get rid of them?"

"Well, that's the thing," he says, "Getting rid of them is going to be difficult since they are also responsible for the accelerated healing factor."

"So, that means without those black crazy blotches, I won't be able to get back on my feet no matter how much I try."

"Pretty much"

"Well, that's shitty then. Is there anything you can do about it?" Probably not. Of course, what did she expect? It took almost forever for Cisco and Caitlyn to make a cure for the Mirakuru, how long you think it would take to improve and stabilize the Mirakuru from its murderous effects that can potentially turn her into a monster like Slade.

"Well, there can be something done about it but it might take a while," he says, "Want to hear it out."

"Fire away."

"Since we have more modern and more advanced technology that are used for medical science, and weird but extraordinary ways of defying death and life, what I can do is try to find a new type of component similar to the one that's in the Mirakuru and replace it with something less lethal but with the same usage of it."

"Can you really do that?" she asked in astonishment.

He shrugs his shoulders. "It can take time but it's possible. This _thing_ you gave has been made with the same components used in World War II. There are new and improved modifications that can actually stabilize and replace whatever shit they put in here. If we're lucky, the Mirakuru can be safe for usage of medicinal purposes for injured people or patients on the brink of death."

Felicity thought of it. If done right, the Mirakuru may no longer be a dangerous substance to be contained any longer. It can actually be used for injured or dying patients at the hospital. Instead of having the Mirakuru killing you, it can actually save people's lives. But she has to make sure that if this works, she wants to be the first one to test it.

"All we need is a guinea pig to have the Mirakuru tested on," he says. Felicity rolls her eyes at this. She's not going to allow having experiments tested on animals, especially guinea pigs.

"I'll be the guinea pig," she says.

"…Um, I don't think that's a good idea," he stammers, "This thing is dangerous. This just going to be a test and I don't think it will be legal to test something like this on a live person. If anything goes wrong, you can potentially die and I can go to prison."

"I'll sign a release form, stating that I volunteered and agreed to the consequences of the experiment," she says quite bluntly, "If I die, I'm dead."

"Question, Felicity, why are you doing this?" he asks, "Not that I think you're suicidal. Well, actually, yeah, I think you're being suicidal by doing this. But why are you doing this? Is this because of what happened to your mom…which by the way, I'm sorry to hear about."

Felicity sighs. She was getting really tired of hearing 'I'm sorry' every time they see her in the building. Her mother is dead. There is nothing anyone can do about it. All Felicity wants to do about it is get back on her feet and help Oliver take down Slade for good.

"…A man entered the loft while my mother was there and I wasn't," she explains to Curtis, "She and I agreed to eat lunch at the loft. She bought me Big Belly Burgers. My wheelchair got stuck on the revolving door for fifteen minutes till the security guard at the lobby finally got it unstuck. She had a date with Quentin Lance, the SCPD police and father of my friend Laurel. The man had entered the loft and killed my mother before I got there. And that same man, had Mirakuru in his veins the last time the Arrow and I confronted him. He killed Moira Queen. He killed a bunch of people and now he killed my mother."

"But why would he kill your mother?"

"Because he was after me," she says, "He wants to hurt the Arrow. And he wants to hurt me as if I were a message. But I wasn't there. And my mother became the target because of me. My mother died because the man was after me. It's my fault that she's dead in the first place. Now the man has to pay for what he has done."

"So all this is just so you can take down the guy who killed your mother?"

"I want to help the Arrow take down the man who killed my mother. And I can't do it while sitting here doing nothing. I need this, Curtis."

"…I just don't want to see you get hurt," he sighs.

"Believe me, Curtis, I feel like they already did….I'm going home to rest. I just feel really stressed out."

"I think you should."

She sighs in relief. "Thanks, Curtis." And rolls out of the office.

* * *

 **3 hours later….**

Oliver is heading back to the loft. He already got a call from Felicity saying that she was already home. She had locked up the door and shut all the windows. They also had a new burglar alarm with a new password just in case Slade tries to break into the loft again. They'll be ready for him this time. Oliver decided to stop by at Big Belly Burgers and buy Felicity's favourite burger. Maybe she might try and eat this time. Since she has not eaten in three days, she might be starving back at the loft. They have food in the fridge but every once in a while they would buy fast-food. Diggle and Lyla kept things at guard. Laurel is taking care of Thea. She just told Oliver she threw up this morning. That's twice today. She's becoming sick these days and it was making her worry.

 _"Just worry about Felicity,"_ Thea had told him many times, _"She needs you more than I do."_

Just thinking about the night Slade kidnapped Thea made him feel uneasy. He kept his eyes everywhere, feeling like he was being watched. Everyone in the team has become paranoid, another game Slade likes to play. Getting people paranoid at nothing is his mind game.

 _"You have ten seconds to tell me something I'll believe, kid, or I'll cut out your throat box,"_ those were the first words he heard when he first met Slade. He was already dangerous to begin with. Slade also remembered those words. He reminded Oliver of it when he held Felicity and Laurel hostage. _"If I had killed you back then, everything would different."_

If Slade did kill Oliver, would things have been different for him? Would he have ever gotten off the island without him? Would he ever lived to leave the island? Would it? No one knows. Time is something very complex and not understandable. You're not God to change the fate of others. What happen happens and nothing can be changed afterwards, just make it better or worse in the future.

Once he gets to the loft, he disables the burglar alarm from the outside with a remote and uses the keys to enter before closing the door behind him and setting the alarm again.

"Felicity!" he announces his presence as he puts down the bag of Big Belly Burgers on the granite countertop, "I'm home! I brought dinner. I know that you said you weren't hungry but I thought you could at least eat a bite or two since I'm worry that all this is going to be bad for your health." He didn't hear her answer. "You better not be wearing those headphones again!...Felicity? Where are you?"

"I'm in here, Oliver," she finally says. Oliver sighs of relief. She's at the other side of the kitchen.

"Listen, Felicity, I was thinking that maybe we should go somewhere else. You know ―."

"Move?"

Oliver's eyes widen in recognition of the deep gruff voice and quickly turns around.

Felicity is sitting at the table at the other side of the kitchen, her wrists bound to the arms of the wheelchair with plastic and Slade standing behind her. Oliver notices his fiancée trembling from fear, her face turning pale and her eyes pooling with tears beneath the glasses that were becoming foggy.

"Now why would you want to move from this warm and cozy place?" Slade says with a mocking smile, "I am already beginning to feel at home. Besides, you are just in time for dinner and we have so much to talk about."

Immediately, Oliver throws a knife at him aiming for his face but Slade turn his head aside and the end of the blade jams itself in a wooden beam that held the ceiling in place. He charges at Slade with a knife he took from the appliances and swings it side to side at his enemy, trying slash him but Slade kept moving swiftly and avoiding the attacks. Slade grabs Oliver's wrist and squeezes.

"Oliver!" Felicity cries out when she heard him scream in agony along with the sounds of bone cracking. _Oh my God_ , she thought when she came to the realization that Slade has Mirakuru in his bloodstream again. _But how?_

The pain is so unbearable that Oliver couldn't hold the blade no longer and drops it. The Slade punches him in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Remember, kid, it's not me you should be worried about," the madman says this while looking towards Felicity's direction with a smirk. She trembles even more at the way he stares at her. "I'd be more careful next time, Mr. Queen."

* * *

 **Sneak Peek** : **Next Time on Overwatch….**

 _*Diggle calls Laurel* "It's Oliver, I think he's in danger."_

 _"Slade has them…."_

 _"I only came back for one thing, Oliver, and that is to take everything you love…"_

 _*Felicity screams as she's being hung from the balcony*_

 _"Slade, stop! Don't hurt her!" Oliver begs._

 _"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with!?" Felicity screams at Slade._

 _*Gunfire*_

* * *

 **Yeah, I suck at sneak peeks. Okay, guys, this chapter is up. Please comment and please make sure you read the next chapter to _Black Smoak_ I just posted up right now. And stay tuned because there's more of _Overwatch_ coming soon. **


	6. Chapter 6: Shot

**Sorry it took me awhile to update this guy. College is becoming hell for me. But trust me that I won't be stopping this story.**

"Have you ever tried escargot?" Slade asks as he serves a plate in front of Felicity and walks over to the other side of the table where Oliver is and puts another plate down in front of him. Oliver is tied to a chair, his wrists and ankles bound tightly behind his back without any chance of escape.

 _"I'm actually going home,"_ she had said, _"Thanks Curtis."_

Felicity looks down at her plate. Dark greyish balls placed in a neat circle and covered in green sauce. She didn't know what it is. It looks gross. She swallows hard before looking at Oliver. He was returning from unconsciousness after the blow Slade gave him. His mouth was bloody and has a broken noise. She wanted to open her mouth and called out her name but she was afraid that her talking would make Slade angry.

"It's cooked snails with pesto sauce," the madman continues chatting away as he returns to Felicity's side. Her eyes widen in fear when flicked out a pocketknife from his black coat but only cut off one of the plastic straps that bound her wrist to the arm of her wheelchair before he placed a fork in her hands. "You can't eat with a bound hand." She didn't need to be warned not to try to untie the other. She already knew what would happen if she did. "I made them myself. I used to make them for my friend once. It has been years since I've cooked escargot," he said, "Try them."

Felicity pokes at one of the cooked balls with a fork, afraid they might be poisoned or triggered. Also, she doesn't even like snails.

"Do not be concerned, Mrs. Queen," he says as he sits down on the chair next to her left, "It's not poisoned. It's not like I'm going to kill you yet. If so, I would do it slowly and while Oliver is awake so he may see it all."

Oliver groans in pain. With a shaky hand, Felicity picks up one of the snails with a fork and takes a bite out of it. It was tough to chew, sort of like trying to chew through rubber but it tastes like garlic. It's not that bad. It's actually really good. She hates to admit it but it tastes really good. She tries to keep a straight face, not wanting to give Slade the satisfaction of letting him know how good the snails tastes. But Slade smiles. He noticed that she liked it no matter how much she tries to deny it.

"I knew you would like it." He chuckles and begins to eat his meal.

With that said, Felicity puts down the fork and cuts right to the chase.

"What do you want now?"

"…I think your husband knows exactly what I want," his eyes drift over to the engagement ring Felicity is wearing. _Does he know we're not married yet?_ She thought but the ring around her finger is making him assume she's already married to Oliver.

Oliver wakes up from unconsciousness. _Great_ , she thought. If Oliver stayed knocked out, maybe Slade would have grown tired of waiting and would decide to leave them alone. Oliver looks around before looking at Felicity.

"Are you okay?" he asks. Felicity wanted to say she's all right but was too afraid to talk with Slade around. So she nods.

"So glad you are awake, my friend," the madman claps his hands, "I thought I might have given you a concussion. I was just telling your wife about the meal I used to make before being stranded on that forsaken island. If I had found snails there on that island, I would have made escargot for you to try. For you, me, Shado and that little blonde whore you chose to save. You have a very lovely home here, Oliver. A nice place to live a domestic life and perhaps raise a couple bastards."

"What do you want? _Why_ are you here?" Oliver glares daggers at Slade.

"Oh, Oliver, you always manage to go straight to the point," Slade shakes his head in disappointment.

"Well, it's clear that you're here because of Shado so yeah," Oliver says. Slade chuckles.

He stands up from the chair and walks around the table, his footsteps echoing throughout the walls of the loft, till he is again standing behind Felicity.

"I heard about what happened to your dear Felicity." He places his gloved hands on the girl's shoulders. Felicity is only wearing a black sweater, the collar exposing her neck and half of her shoulders. Once cold leather made contact with warm skin, it made her shudder. "How the two of you were ambushed by a group of men that worked someone named Damien Dhark and she got injured in the process." He then places a hand to her right thigh. Felicity closes her tightly and tries very hard not think about this man's hand on her thigh even though she can feel it. "I'm very sorry to hear that this lovely young girl can no longer walk. We all know that's on you, Oliver."

"It's not his fault," Felicity managed to say, trying not sound so afraid. She was too terrified to even think of trying to find a way to escape. Slade had already warned her of the consequences she would face if she used the fork as a weapon.

She did say she would kill Slade the next time she saw him. Before she went home from Queens Consolidated, she stopped by at Starbucks to buy a frozen mochalatte to keep herself awake. She was shocked to discover that Slade was there waiting in line behind her.

 _"Felicity Smoak."_ When she had turned to look over her shoulder, Slade was there smiling down at her. _"It's a pleasure to see you again. I did not know you were here."_

"Oh, really, Felicity, and who's fault is it? Yours?" he asks rhetorically. But Felicity knows whose fault was it she's in the wheelchair in the first place.

"Damien Dhark," she blurted out, "He called the shots."

He chuckles darkly. "Let's recall the many times you have been injured, Mrs. Queen. Injuries that do not involve Damien Dhark. The night when you got captured by Count Vertigo ―."

"That was my own fault," she said immediately in order to defend Oliver, "I shouldn't have gone after the Count without notifying Oliver in some way ―."

"When the Dollmaker tried to capture and you ended up hurting your head ―."

"I was the one who volunteered. I made that choice!"

"But you didn't choose this, did you?" he asks, squeezing her thigh tightly. If Felicity could actually feel her legs, she would be in a lot of pain. But she can't feel her legs. Also, he was right, she did not choose to be in a wheelchair.

"Slade, please, leave her alone!" Oliver yells harshly, "It's me you want!"

"Do you think I care?" he says, finally releasing her thigh but kept his hands on her shoulders.

"Slade, it was years ago," Oliver says, "Please, just let it go."

"For me it has always been yesterday," Slade growls angrily, his hands grasping Felicity's shoulders tighter. "And I will not stop till you pay for your sins. Till Shado's death is paid in your blood."

"If you want to punish me, then do it. Punish _me_! But leave Felicity alone. Don't hurt her. She has nothing to do with this," he begs. Felicity is trying very hard not to cry. She doesn't want him sacrificing himself for her life. Her mother had just died. She didn't want to lose Oliver either. Of course, if she dies, Oliver would be devastated.

"She's married to you so she has everything to do with this," he hisses.

"But she -."

"I'm happily married to him, Slade," Felicity immediately spoke up before Oliver could say anything. If this is how Slade wants to play the game, let it be so. She'll play the game of the helpless wife of Oliver Queen. She may be in a wheelchair but she's not helpless. "Is that want you want to hear? Then listen, I'm happily married to Oliver Queen and even in a wheelchair, even if you chop me into pieces, it's not going to make me stop loving him."

Slade simply chuckles at her defiance. "Aren't you a brave soul?" He admires her courage of speaking up, defending the one man who put her in a wheelchair in the first place. She had to be very brave or very stupid to stick around the man who caused many people around him to die, including his own mother.

"Come with me," he chuckles as he pushes her wheelchair towards the balcony out of the loft. "I want to show your husband something." He soon stops her in front of the railing of the balcony. She could see the night lights of the city, the streets busy with cars and sounds of sirens. The wind whistled and made her golden hair flow around.

 _Diggle has to call soon_ , she thought, _if Diggle calls and Oliver doesn't pick up the phone, he knows something is wrong and he and Laurel will come for us_. Slade left her alone for a moment and she wonders why. _He better not go all football player on me and push me off the balcony_. Of course, he can't. The railings are in the way.

She hears a scraping sound behind her and she looks over her shoulder to see Slade dragging Oliver's chair and stopping him at the entrance, not really placing him outside the balcony with her but making sure he could see her and Slade. _What is he doing?_ Slade walks over to the balcony and stops next to Felicity's left side. He begins to hum to himself as he begins to tear the metal bars of the railing, tearing them off like clay. Her pulse began to race and her heart pounding violently, the beat rising up to her throat and ears.

"Slade, what are you doing?" Oliver asks in panic. Slade finally stop, leaving a large gap in the railing.

"Showing you what happens to people that stab me in the back," he says.

Next thing she knew, Felicity felt her wheelchair being reclined forward and she screams when she finds herself looking down at the ground, her feet dangling down and her body involuntarily wanting to slip out of the wheelchair and fall. Luckily, her other wrist was tied to the armrest, keeping her from falling. She had to use her free hand to grasp onto the other armrest to support the rest of her weight. Unfortunately, she couldn't hold onto her glasses. They slip off from her face and they free-fall down to the ground, shattering into pieces on the pavement. If that's what the pavement did with her glasses, she doesn't want to know what it can do to her. _Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!_ Slade was the one holding on to the wheelchair by the handle. He can let go at any moment and let her fall.

"No, Slade don't hurt her!" Oliver yells. "Let her go please!"

Wrong thing to say, Oliver.

"Of course, mate," he says and Felicity screams as her chair began to lean even further.

"No, stop!" he screams and she gasps when her chair was pulled back again but it remained the same.

"Didn't you tell me to let her go?" he asks sarcastically.

"You know what I meant, Slade!" Oliver says, "It's me you want to kill, not her. She has nothing to do with this. Kill me, but don't kill her."

"She has nothing to do with this?" Slade arched his eyebrow at Oliver and chuckles in amusement, "Should I recall the moment when she stabbed me in the neck with the cure? Or was it simply another hallucination you proclaim for me to have? No, Oliver, your Felicity has everything to do with this. People that aid Oliver Queen are enemies of mine now and your girl with glasses is no exception."

"My glasses just fell so I'm not wearing them right now!" Felicity says while trying to hold back her tears.

"My dear girl, unless you don't want me to let go of the chair again, I suggest you stay silent," he says in a threatening hiss and immediately purses her lips to shut herself up.

"Listen, Slade, please," Oliver kept begging, "The Shado you keep seeing is not real. That's not Shado. Shado would never want this."

"You don't know what she wanted! You'll never know what she wanted because she's dead!" he snarls, "She's dead because of you! You took her away."

"Shado was never yours!"

"No, she was yours! But you chose the blonde whore of Sara Lance over her!"

"Slade, please -." Felicity tried to talk her way out of this one but Slade kept shutting her up.

"Be quiet!"

"Slade, please don't hurt her!" Oliver begs, "Punish me but don't hurt her! Don't hurt her."

Slade chuckles. _Why can't he just kill me?_ Felicity thought. _Why can't he just kill me and get it over with? He already killed my mom._

When she saw Slade at the cafe she attempted to leave but Slade wouldn't allow her. _"If you don't want me to make a scene and kill all these people, I suggest you do as I say,"_ he had whispered to her. He bought her coffee and accompanied her back to the loft, keeping his hands grasping at the handles so she wouldn't escape. No one was at the lobby so she couldn't yell for help. She also disabled the alarm system when they entered the loft, one of the reasons why Slade entered the loft without setting off the alarm. Felicity had a gun with her. She was already getting ready to shoot Slade as soon as she was turned to face him. But as soon as pointed the gun to his chest, he slapped the gun away and punched her in the face, knocking her out. When she woke up, she found her wrists bound to the armrests and Slade wiping off the blood from her nose. _"I hope you don't try that again if you know what's good for you."_ Even with a gun, she couldn't take down Slade.

"It must so difficult for you to plead for someone else's life when it is you who's supposed to be paying the consequences of your actions," he says.

Her wheelchair was suddenly hauled off the edge of the balcony and she was thrown back inside the loft, she and the wheelchair crashing down onto the floor with Oliver screaming out her name. Her wrist was still attached to the armrest. When she fell, her wrist twisted and cracked and she cried out in pain. She simply lay there on the floor, unmoving and teary. She closes her eyes and tried to imagine all of this is simply a nightmare, that she is in bed with Oliver, that her legs were functioning and that her mother was not dead. It's just a bad dream. But Slade still talking made her realize it's not a bad dream. It's real. Her mother is dead and there's a madman in their home getting ready to kill.

She looks up. Slade is now kneeling next to her and pressing the barrel of gun to her left temple. It's her gun. "No," she whimpers as she heard the safety gap being taken off.

"Don't be afraid," Slade kept saying in a mocking comfort, "This will only hurt just a little bit."

"No, please, Slade. Don't kill her. Kill me!" Oliver shouted angrily.

"Very well then, mate," Slade nods in agreement as he stands and points the gun at him. Felicity screams when the trigger was pulled and Oliver falls back to the floor. She didn't see where the bullet hit him but she could see blood staining his clothing.

"No! Oliver! No!" she screams. "You killed him!"

Slade ignored her as he walks over to where Oliver lay, still tied to the chair. "Don't worry, mate. I wasn't going to kill your beloved anyways. On the contrary, I have better plans for her."

"Bastard," Felicity gritted her teeth in anger, "You fucking bastard!" Slade turned to look at her with a glare and proceeded to point the gun at her.

"Quiet," he said.

"Fuck you! You killed him!" she screams, still lying on the floor but now prompting herself from her elbow, "You killed him, why not kill me!? Just kill me and get it over with!"

He pulls the trigger and when the gun fired, everything went black.

* * *

"Any leads on Slade?" Laurel asks as she watches Diggle going through Felicity computers. She had already given him access to the computer system so he didn't need to ask for a password. Laurel had just return from her apartment after checking on Thea. She also called her father to tell him about Slade, to keep an eye on the area for any sign of him. So far no luck.

"Nope, nothing yet," Diggle sighs in deception, "Slade keeps a very low profile when it comes to hiding. He knows we're looking for him."

"The only time Slade _does_ appear is when he wants to confront Oliver," she says, her arms crossing over chest.

"Yeah, but it's odd that he's not even appearing," he said, "It's like he has something planned and doesn't even want his Mirakuru pals to know about it." He reaches for his cellphone and dials up Oliver's phone number.

"You're going to call him?" she asks.

"I have to," he says, "We need to make sure he and Felicity are okay at home." He puts the phone to his ear and waits for Oliver to answer.

"You know, I'm really worried about Felicity, did you know she was using a gun here yesterday? I'm worried she might try to do something stupid."

"Something is wrong," Diggle interrupts her as he dials another number on the phone, "Oliver isn't answering his phone."

"Maybe he's taking a shower or something. Who are you calling now?"

"I'm calling Felicity but she's not answering the phone either. She always picks up the phone, you know."

He then calls Thea. He asks if Oliver was around and to see if he called. Of course, as he feared, Oliver had not called Thea. After he hung up on Thea, he tracks down their phones. Their phones are still at home which is odd. Why aren't they answering if they're home?

"Something is wrong," he knew this and he's not going to sit back and wait. He gets up and grabs his jacket. "We got to go. Something is very wrong."

"What is it?"

"I think Slade has them," he says, grabbing his pistol he had next to the computer.

"How do you know?" she asks.

Instead of answering, Diggle runs over to the elevator and Laurel follows after him. "I just know!"

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the loft. They found her glasses shattered on the sidewalk. When they arrived upstairs, they found the door is open but there were no signs of a break-in. The alarm didn't go off. How come no one entered the apartment to check this out?

Diggle and Laurel find Oliver, tied to a chair, surrounded in a pool of blood and a bullet hole on his left shoulder near his chest. Laurel gasps at the sight. For a moment, she thought he was dead but she can see he's still breathing. Diggle looks at the other side of the kitchen. Felicity's wheelchair lay tipped over on the side and there's a significant amount of blood on the floor near the chair. But there's no Felicity Smoak in sight. Diggle's eyes widen in shock. Oh my God! Where's Felicity? He notices the balcony doors open and the railings were torn apart. He walks over to the balcony, looking around for any signs of Slade while pointing the gun in different directions. Felicity is not in the balcony either.

"Felicity is not here!" he says.

Laurel is kneeling next to Oliver and checked his pulse. He's still alive but his pulse is very weak. He needs to be taken back to headquarters to him in surgery.

"He's still breathing," Laurel says to Diggle.

"Felicity..." They hear Oliver mumbled. "...Felicity...Slade...Don't hurt her..."

"Where's Felicity?" Laurel asks.

"Something tells me Slade took her."

"But to where?"

"I don't know. But all we know is that we have to find her before Slade kills her."

"Do you really believe Slade is going to kill her?" She knew that could kill anyone involved with Oliver and wouldn't really care but would he really go that low into killing a cripple?

"I don't know either, but we all know that Slade would try to lure Oliver in using her as bait. We just hope she's okay."

"With Slade Wilson, I doubt it."

* * *

Her vision has become blurry as she opens her eyes, probably from the lack of her glasses or the fact she had just woken up from unconsciousness. She feels heavy and weak. She can't move and her breathing has become difficult for her to bare. She thought she was dead. No. Oliver is dead. Slade shot him. She saw it all. And he shot her. _Where am I?_ She thought as her vision is beginning to clear up. She realizes she's no longer lying down on the floor. Her hands felt sheets and pillows. She's on a bed. The question is, is it her bed? Was it all a nightmare like she thought it was. If so, where's Oliver? Why isn't he in bed with her with his arms around her? Why wasn't he comforting her? _Am I having sleep paralysis?_ she thought, trying to find a reasonable explanation to why she cannot move. And she feels repeatable stings on her right shoulder. She can see a blurry image of a figure looking down at her.

"Oliver..." she croaks, "...Help me..."

"Do not worry, my dear girl." She nearly screamed at the sound of Slade Wilson's voice ringing in her ears but she couldn't find her voice. She felt tears streaming down the outer corners of her eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you, not yet. Like I said, I have so many plans made for you." He said this as Felicity felt a hand caress her cheek. And she submerges into darkness once more.

* * *

 **Well, here you go guys. Another chapter of Overwatch. Please comment, give all the opinions you want and expect more later.**


	7. Chapter 7: Bathory Bubble Bath

Chapter 7:

Felicity opens her eyes again without difficulty this time. Her body felt sore, probably from pain or from the period of time she spent sleeping. She tries to recognize her surroundings. The room she is in is not her bedroom. It is very well-furnished though. It wasn't dingy or abandon-looking like she would see in movies. It feels warm and the lights from the lamps gave the room a dark orange golden hue. She's lying on a king-sized bed with cream bedsheets and a bedspread covering her body. She's also not wearing her glasses. _Oh, that's right, they fell off._ She tries to sit up, only to find her good wrist handcuffed to the headboard of the bed. She looks at her other wrist. It's bandaged with a splinter under it. Her wrist felt stiff. She also notices her left shoulder is patched up with taped gauzes. The area where Slade shot her. _Where am I?_ she thought.

The door suddenly opens, making her jump, and her eyes widen in fear when she sees Slade walk into the bedroom. He's carrying a tray in his hands containing medical equipment and a glass of water. When he sees Felicity looking back at him, he smiles and walks towards the bed. She sits up as much as she can and scrambles back till her back is pressing against the headboard. If only she could use her legs for a better job. Maybe kick him in the nuts?

Slade sits down at the edge, looking up and down at her.

"I can see that you're feeling better," he says. He reaches his hand towards her. She immediately turns her head away to avoid his hand but he quickly takes her chin and forces her to look at him. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks. "You were asleep for three days, dear. Do you know that? For a moment, I thought you were in a coma and would never wake up. I'm here to replace your bandages and also manage to bring a glass of water"

"…You killed Oliver…." She whispers.

"I wish I have," he says and gives him a confused look, "Your husband is still alive. He is in observation, as far as I am able to collect. The others don't know if you're alive or dead. I want them to know that you still live, for now."

"What do you want with me?" she asks.

"You will be providing entertainment for me, Felicity. Your husband is worried about you and I would hate to see him think that you're dead so soon." He cups her cheek, causing for the Overwatch to tremble. "I want him to know you still live."

"For what? What are you planning to do?"

His hand went from her face to her neck and Felicity is suddenly forced down on the bed, his hand wrapping around her throat in a tight grasp. It was not enough to suffocate her but it was enough to hurt and make her breathing uncomfortable. She cries and tries to use her good hand to pry his fingers away from her neck without success.

"I'm going to make Oliver suffer," he whispers in her ear calmly, "And I will inflict his pain and suffering upon you all while he's still watching before ending you."

He removes his hand from her throat and she gasps and coughs for air. "Oliver won't comply." _Me and my big mouth_ , she thought.

"Of course he will," he says confidently and gave her another smile. "Because I have what he wants most, and that's you, my dear girl."

"Please don't hurt him," she kept begging. She feels like Oliver now when he was unsuccessfully begging for her life.

"Oh, but he's not the one I'll be hurting, Felicity," he chuckles before wiping away her tears with the back of his hands. Her eyes were watery, her face is white as a sheet and her lips quivered. Just exactly how Slade liked seeing her. Vulnerable and cooperative. She didn't try fighting him off. She had tried to shoot him at the loft but she now knew she couldn't fight him off. Felicity knows that the only way to stay alive is try not to fight him back, cooperate and stay on his good side. She would find an escape route soon, if she could know where she is.

"I'll find a way out of here, you know," she threatens which clearly is not the best idea she had.

"Doubt it," he laughs out loud.

His hands move to remove the bedsheets from. She's still clothed with the same black sweater and her pants she was wearing three days ago. She watches in horror as his hand moves to her right inner thigh, just and inch away from her most private area.

"You are in no position of fighting back, Felicity Queen," he whispers in her ear again, his nose now pressing against her cheek and his breath tickling her face. "Like it or not, you're stuck here with me until I decide to let you live or die. I will do whatever I please with you, rip you out from body and soul and you won't be able to do anything to top. And best of all…I'm going to enjoy it."

She wouldn't stop shaking and she gasps when Slade planted a kiss on her cheek. It simply caught her off guard. He stands up straight and takes out something from his coat. A key. Felicity frowns, thinking why he needs a key for. Then, he unlocks the cuff that bound her wrist to the headboard. She looks down at the red thin mark decorating her wrist like a bracelet before looking up at the madman who's holding her prisoner.

"You'll be bathed and then fed since you have not eaten anything for three days. I do expect for you to behave though while you're staying here."

"And if I try to escape? Will you kill me?" she asks. That was a stupid question, she realizes.

"I believe you know the answer to that question," he says as he walks out of the room. "I'll be back with your meal." And he slams the door shut.

Felicity continues looking around the bedroom, trying to find any exists that could help her escape. An air duct but it's screwed tightly to the wall. _Anyone got a screwdriver, I didn't think so_. The window seems like a best way to escape. To her misfortunate, how the fuck is she going to climb down a window? She's probably on the second or third floor wherever the hell they are. She can't walk. Oh, and there are bars on the windows. _What a lovely touch!_ She thought sarcastically as she continues to rub the uncomfortable feeling she's having on her wrist were the handcuff was.

She sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. She simply wants to go home. She wants to get out of this hell hole and see if Oliver is okay. Her plan of shooting Slade went shit. No gun. No weapon. No wheelchair. No glasses. No way out of here. And dragging her body out of the place she is trapped is not the brightest idea. _I have to find a way out of here_.

* * *

"We have to find Felicity," Oliver kept insisting as he rose up from the medical bed, groaning in pain. He has at least five layers of gauzes taped down on his wounded shoulder where Slade shot him. _Felicity_ , he kept thinking. The thought that she might be alive and in Slade's hands made his heart stop cold. _What the hell is he doing to her right now?_

"You need to rest, Oliver," Laurel tells him.

"We'll find her," Diggle assured him, "Felicity is going to be okay. She's a smart girl. She knows better. Slade may be ruthless but he's not going to kill her."

"Slade is trying to use her to make me suffer," he says, "He's going to hurt her to hurt me. If we don't find her soon, Slade might end up sending her back to me piece by piece in a mailbox."

"That's not going to happen, man. We'll find her. We already have Thea and Lance scouring the city looking for any suspicious activity."

"They won't find Slade."

Slade doesn't want to be found. He's keeping himself well-hidden. He doesn't want anyone to find him, except for Oliver. This is just a fight between him and Slade. And he's using Felicity as collateral to lure him in.

"We know but we're trying to get a lead to where Slade took Felicity."

They won't get any leads, Oliver realizes. He understands that Diggle and Laurel are trying to help find Felicity but they still don't understand how Slade's games work. He is stealthy. He doesn't leave any leads or trails behind. He appears and disappears whenever he wants without leaving any tracks for them to find. He vanished into thin air. When he took away Felicity, he did not leave any fingerprints or any trails of blood. It's as if he was never there. Even the gun disappeared.

He knows Felicity is brave. She is not stupid enough to fight off Slade, especially in her condition. Not to mention that Slade is pumped up on Mirakuru again. _He was supposed to punish me_ , he keeps blaming himself. _He didn't need to take her. It's my fault Shado is dead. He can't simply punish her for something she was not responsible for_. Unfortunately, Slade _can_ and he _will_ in order to keep the Green Arrow in line. Also, he's probably enjoying a bit of payback for what Felicity did to him when she stabbed him with the syringe that contained the cure. But is he really going to kill Felicity in order to make him suffer?

He doesn't want to sit around and find out.

"We need to do everything we can for her," Oliver says, "We're going to find her, before something terrible happens to her."

 _We're going to find you, Overwatch_ , he thinks. I promise.

* * *

Slade returns to the bedroom with a bowl of oatmeal in his hands. He knew that Felicity Smoak (or Queen; it didn't matter) would be hungry but he wasn't going to shove a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon down her throat since she was asleep for three days. The last thing he would want is for her to have a bad digestion and throw up everywhere. One thing is torturing Felicity, causing her to be sick is another story. That is not how he works.

He was surprise to find Felicity still sitting on the bed. Her head had been dipping at the side as if she was about to fall asleep or fall into unconsciousness. Sleep is more likely. Even after waking up from a three-day sleep, she may still be tired. He can't let her sleep right now though.

"I brought you something to eat," he said.

Felicity nearly jumps when she heard the door close loudly. She sits up straight and stares at him with a startled look. She's probably not used to being woken up like that. The thought of scaring her witlessly every time he had to wake her up just gave him the urge to laugh right in her face. Slade simply smirked though as he walks over to the bedroom and sets down the bowl on the nightstand, giving Felicity an easy access to her food.

Slade notices how pale she is right now. How her skin is now glowing in the faint orange light. How her lips quivered every time she saw him coming and how eyes watered every time he would try to touch her. He knew her glasses were her shield. Without them, she looks exposed and vulnerable. It made him smile at the thought.

Felicity, still not taking her frightened blue eyes from the psychotic madman, reached for the bowl and took it in her shaky hands. There's a spoon in the bowl. _How lovely_ , she thought. He didn't let her eat the bowl of oatmeal like an animal. But she was still skeptical about eating the oatmeal, thinking that it might be poisoned or full of drugs to put her to sleep.

"Don't be concerned, girl," he chuckles, "You were already falling asleep again when I got here. If I really wanted to drug you, I would have done it by now. In fact, I wouldn't have allowed you to wake up in the first place…Eat."

She nods and hesitantly eats her oatmeal. She was glad Slade didn't give her anything heavy to eat. She might be hungry after sleeping for so long but she wasn't so desperate and she also knew the consequences of eating too much too fast. She has seen documentaries of people getting badly ill for eating too much too fast after so many days of empty stomach. She didn't want to become the next victim.

After she ate her fill, she puts the bowl back down on the nightstand. Slade looks down at the empty bowl. Well, she left a bit of it but it was probably enough for her not to starve.

Felicity simply wanted to rest. She wanted to close her eyes in order to avoid looking at him. But as soon as she blinked, the bedsheets were removed from her and she was immediately lifted up from the bed. She gasps and cries as she tries to struggle away from him. Slade simply growls in annoyance and throws her over his shoulder like a sack. Felicity kept punching him in the back to no avail. It was simply a failed attempt.

"Would you stop that!?" he snaps as he carries her away from the bedroom.

"Where are you taking me?" she asks in panic. She figures he might be taking her to a torture chamber.

"You need to be cleaned up," he states airily, "You have an odd unpleasant smell."

"You'd stink too if you haven't taken a bath for three days ― Hey, hands off the ass!"

Slade didn't notice his hand was on her hide till she said it out loud, and immediately removes his hand. He was trying to hold her so she wouldn't fall off his shoulder even though he was holding her thighs. It took a few moments before Felicity finally stopped punching him in the back. _She's a feisty one_ , he thought. She's more of a fighter than Thea was when he captured her. And the fact that this girl can't walk and still manages to hit him is what surprises and intrigues him.

He finally brings her into the bathroom.

Felicity noticed that the bathroom is a lot bigger than what she and Oliver have back at the loft. The bathroom is brightly lit with white tiled floors, a double vanity, a massive mirror and an ivory bathtub. Slade finally puts Felicity on a Windsor chair before going over to set the water up. Felicity examines the bathtub Slade is preparing for her. It looks like it can fit more than three people in it. She can easily drown in it.

Slade has been testing for the water to be warm. Of course, he would have preferred to bathe her in cold water but he is more ethical than that. When he finally noticed the tub almost filling up to the rim and the water was nearly hot, he turns off the nuzzles and proceeds to pour bath salts in it. They smell like lavender, Felicity realizes.

"You might want to start removing your clothing, dear," he suggests.

Felicity's eyes widen when he said.

"You want me to take off my clothes…in front of you? Are you nuts?" she asks though it was more of a rhetorical question than an actual question. "…I'm not doing it. I think I rather if you left me to bathe myself."

"Either you take them off or I will remove them myself by force," he threatens, "And I think you should be wise not to consider the second option. Besides, it's not like I haven't seen a woman naked before."

 _I'm guessing he has…seen a lot of naked woman before_ , she thought as she held herself, _how many women has he had sex with?_ She even wonders why Slade didn't strip her from her clothing while she was still asleep. She tugged at her sleeves but she was so afraid of what Slade might do to her that she couldn't bring herself to remove her sweater.

The villain sighs impatiently and walks over to her. "No," she cries out when he tries to forcefully remove her sweater. He finds this fight ridiculous and tiresome. She then scratches his left forearm, drawing blood. Slade hisses and draws back his hand from her.

 _She scratched me_ , he thought as he watched his own blood trickled down the cuts she made with her nails. The wounds immediately healed in seconds. He realizes now that Felicity is going to be a lot more trouble than he thought.

Felicity mentally smiled to herself at her small victory. It goes to show that she may be blonde but she's not that blonde. She's not that dumb chick that simply dyes her hair blonde and has her nails perfectly cleansed. Felicity had always bitten her nails every time she worked at the computers. She didn't care if they look crooked or unpainted but these weeks, she allowed her nails to grow a few more inches, knowing that if she had a weapon of choice, her nails would do the trick and she didn't care if she might break one of them. And today was that day her nails became of good news.

Unfortunately, her small victory was immediately taken away when Slade suddenly backhanded her in the face. She cries out at the sudden strike that forced her head to the side. She knew better not make Slade angry and her little act just made things bad for her. Her face throbbed and stung as if she got hit by a volleyball. And she did got hit with a volleyball before back when she was in high school. She was really bad at sports.

 _"_ _I suck at games,"_ she used to tell her mom a lot. She misses her so much. Tears streamed down her face, not just because she was in pain but because of the loss of her mother.

"You will never do that again, do you understand?" he growls, forcing her to look at her by grabbing the chin. She bites her lower lip and nods.

Once he finally got her under control, he proceeded to remove her sweater, exposing her pale skin and dark bra. Felicity shivered at the sudden exposure and removal of the confinements of her sweater. She did feel stuffy in that sweater after so long but oh how she wanted it back on again! She feels cold, exposed and vulnerable in front of Slade would wouldn't stop staring at her.

"I need you to remove you bra as well, Mrs. Queen," he says as he throws the sweater in a basket-like hamper.

Slowly and almost hesitantly, she did as told and reaches for the hook behind her back. Once she unclasps it, she slowly removes her bra from her chest. It felt more like peeling it off since the bra remained stuck to her skin and the marks it left stung a bit when she was finally able to remove it and puts it down aside.

Slade notices that she is almost flat-chested. Her breasts are small, firm and pale, and her nipples look brown and perked. They were probably perk from the exposure to the coldness. He also notices the marks from the straps marring her smooth skin. She looks a lot smaller and a lot more vulnerable than before.

"My eyes are up here," she says more timidly as she crosses her arms over her chest to cover herself from he gaze.

Slade nods before crouching on his knees in front of her and proceeding to remove her pants, slowly and carefully unbuttoning and unzipping them, aware that his movements would cause her to go into another fit and needed to be prepared for when she strikes again. He removes her pants and then her panties. Felicity was thankful he looked away when he removed her undergarments. She already felt she had been stripped from her dignity enough.

Once she was already unclothed, Slade carries her over to the bathtub and gently put her down in the warm water. Felicity involuntarily sighs at the warmth surrounding her. She had to hold herself upright by the edge of the bathtub to keep herself from sinking into the water.

"Why are you doing this? Why can't you just leave us alone?" she asks even if she already knows the answer to her question.

He chuckles. "You know why. And I can't just let you go now that I have you right where I need you to be and right where it hurts Oliver the most."

"He's going to try to find you, you know that right?"

"My dear, he's not trying to find me. He's trying to find _you_. There's a difference."

"But you're not going to let him find me, are you? You're going to keep me here captive and torture me," she kept saying.

"That is the plan, anyways. One detail you have left out is that he will be watching the event the entire time," he mentions.

Those words suddenly made her blood run cold. _What does he mean that Oliver will be watching the entire event? How is Slade going to torture her in front of Oliver?_ She doesn't want to know.

"You're kidding, right? Right?"

Slade smirks at Felicity _. She's is so cute_ , he thought as he straightens up and begins to walk out of the bathroom.

"Slade?"

"I'll be back in five minutes to check on you. I do expect to find you already bathed and ready to be dried once I return."

She didn't dare ask what will happen if she was not bathed when he returned. He left her alone. She used a sponge to scrub her body, the soap being formed on the surface of the water. She also pours water over her head and washes her hair. She's already beginning to smell like lavender. It was a lot better than smelling of cold sweat and old blood. She also carefully cleans the wound where Slade had shot her.

She sighs. _Looks like I won't be going anywhere for a while. If I'm going to die, might as well not die with bad hygiene_. She knew better than to try to fight Slade now. She learned it the hard way now after received a harsh slap in the face. Now she has to stay put, try to talk her way out of this (which is what she does best) and hope for Oliver to find her in time. I have to hold on as much as I can. It's going to be okay.

She hisses when she feels a sharp pain on the right side of his ribcage. It feels like someone is gripping her side forcefully, trying to break her ribs and it's making it difficult for her to breathe. She then notices the water turning red. She puts her hand to the area of her pained ribcage. When she looks at her hand, it's covered in blood. She even coughs up blood and lets out a piercing scream.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the story. Is Felicity going to die? Is Slade going to let her die? Will Oliver find her?**

 **Please follow and comment.**

 **And please read and follow my other fanfiction _Black Smoak_. **


	8. Chapter 8: Knife

**Hey, everyone, Verdant20 here. Listen, I'm so sorry I haven't posted another Overwatch chapter. I've been very busy these months. University. Home stuff. My original novel and a few more fanfictions I have been posting up but here I am with another chapter. Warning, this chapter is a bit too short but that's because I'm recently getting back in the game. This is for the people who read it and think the chapter is way beyond short. But I'm going to keep posting more chapters within time. So I hope you enjoy this one. Thanks.**

* * *

Slade hears Felicity scream and immediately runs over to the bathroom. When he enters the bathroom, he sees Felicity sitting in the bathtub where he left her, but the water is red and the girl with glasses is coughing up blood.

"What did you do!?" he yells furiously as he walks over to her. She's bathing in her own blood. He searched for any signs or an objects to indicate that she inflicted self-harm to herself but found nothing. "What the _fuck_ did you do!?"

"I don't know," Felicity coughs panicky, "I don't ― I didn't…" She continues to cough up more blood.

Wasting no time, Slade puts one arm under her knees and the other one under her upper back, and lifts her up out of the bathtub, cradling her in his arms. She cries out in pain.

"That hurts!" she screams.

He then notices red and dark purple blotches covering the right side of her ribcage beneath her breast. There's a wound on it as well and blood leaked from it heavily. Internal bleeding. That explains why she's coughing up blood.

He grabs a towel, wraps it around her naked body and carries her out of the bathroom.

He takes her back to the bedroom and puts her down on the bed where she remains coughing up blood. He examines the wound beneath her ribcage. He's trying to figure out how this happened and trying to decide what to do with her now.

* * *

 _Her wheelchair was suddenly hauled off the edge of the balcony and she was thrown back inside the loft, she and the wheelchair crashing down onto the floor with Oliver screaming out her name. Her wrist was still attached to the armrest. When she fell, her wrist twisted and cracked and she cried out in pain_.

* * *

Now he remembers. He injured her. He broke her wrist but doesn't remember breaking her ribs. He broke them after throwing her wheelchair. She fell on her side. The fall must have broken her ribs and pierced into one of her organs. She'll die if he doesn't do anything. He can't take her to a hospital. His plans will be ruined if anyone finds out she's kidnapped. He'll have to stop the bleeding here in the bedroom. Slade _can_ simply let her die. He wants to make Oliver suffer and letting her die will certainly break him. But Slade wants Oliver to see her break. He wants to see them both break. But he can't have that if Felicity dies without seeing it. And this does not count as killing her. This is an accident. This is not how he wants things to happen. He can't let her like this.

"Please," Felicity coughs up more blood, "Hospital…Please."

"Shut up and let me think," he snaps.

He knows exactly what he has to do to save her life but he can't guarantee she'll survive. He learned many things at the military, including how to take care of injuries. Again, he can't guarantee she will survive this.

Slade positions her in the middle of the bed. Felicity tries to remain as still as possible, knowing that any kind of movements she makes will only make the pain increase.

"I'll be right back," he says before leaving the room.

Felicity simply lies there crying. _I'm going to die_ , she kept thinking, _Slade's leaving me here to die. Where's Thea? Where's Laurel? Where's Dig? Where's Ollie? Oliver, please, help me._

What almost feels like forever, it only takes a few minutes before Slade finally returns with something in his hands: a bucket and a kitchen knife? Felicity's eyes widened as the sight of the knife. She watches as he reaches inside the bucket and takes out a First Aid kit and a long tube. Only God knows what the tube is for. He removes the damp bloodstained towel from her body and Felicity weakly puts her forearm over her chest to cover her breasts.

"I can't risk taking you to a hospital, love," Slade removes his jacket and places it on the chair next to the bed. "I'm going to have to do things here."

Felicity turns her head away when he sees picking out the knife he had been holding moments ago. It gleams brightly in the light. She flinches when she feels the pointed edge of the knife lightly pressing against the area where her she's bleeding. It hurts at the slightest touch.

"You might want to hold on to something," he warns her, "I don't have anesthesia so this is going to hurt."

With that, she feels the knife digging into her flesh and Felicity lets out a piercing scream before everything around went black.

* * *

 **Comment. Please?**


	9. Chapter 9: Surprise Inside

**Wow, I must say that I was really disappointed with the Season 4 finale of Arrow. It was anticlimactic. It was dull. And I blame it all on the director who did that. But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop making** ** _Arrow_** **fanfictions. I love** ** _Arrow_** **and I will continue making the fanfictions with influences of Season 2 since that was the best season ever shown of** ** _Arrow_** **. I will continue writing these fanfictions no matter what.**

 **The reason why I haven't written another chapter is because of college and I have three different fanfictions here, including** ** _Overwatch_** **,** ** _Black Smoak_** **and Black Birds and Thorned Roses. And I can't do them all at once. So please try to be a bit patient while I write. It's a lot for me to write.**

 **While then, please enjoy this next chapter of** ** _Overwatch_** **and while I make the next chapter, enjoy the rest of the stories I worked my booty off for. Thank you so much**

"Any leads on Slade?" Diggle asks as Oliver returns to the lair along with Thea and Laurel. Oliver slams his bow on the table in frustration and mumbles curse, "I'm guessing that's a no."

Thea decides to speak for him since he's in a fit now.

"We checked the Merlyn Mansion where Oliver thought he might be hiding," she sighs.

"And?" Diggle asks.

"We found nothing," Laurel says, "There is no sign of Slade or Felicity in that house. The place is completely empty all except for the furniture. Oliver tore that whole place upside down but didn't find anything that can lead us to both of them."

"I thought he would be there," Oliver slams his fist against the table. "He wanted us there before."

"Doubt the man does the same mistake twice," Diggle says.

Thea hears her phone ring. It's Alex. She answers the phone immediately. "Yeah?...What? Do you know who sent it or where it's from? No? Okay, I'll tell Ollie and he'll be right up, okay? Just calm down." She then hangs up the phone and sighs before taking off her mask and pulling down her hood.

"What was that all about?" Diggle asks. Oliver and Laurel seem confused as well. None of them know she has been talking to Alex.

"It's Alex," she says, and turns to face Oliver, "He says something about a package at your office with no name or address, and that it's letting out a very foul smell."

This seems strange to Oliver. But then, he thinks it can be from Slade. A foul smell. He hopes it's not what he thinks it is. He immediately changes from his Green Arrow costume to his expensive suit and heads for the secret elevator along with Thea who has also changed clothing as well.

They then meet up with Alex at his office. It's just as Alex said. There is a package on the desk but with no name or address. He assumes it's from Slade. And Alex is right. It does have a bad smell. It's a weird metallic smell.

"Did you open it?" Oliver asks, looking at Alex.

"No," Alex shakes his head sideways, "I waited until you got up here. Hey, Thea."

"Hey, Alex," Thea is paying more attention to the package on the desk than the guy she is currently dating.

"Can you hand me the box-cutter?" Oliver asks. Alex opens up the top drawer of the desk and hands him over the box-cutter. Oliver uses it to slice open the lid.

Once he opens the package and looks inside, he takes a step back and gasps when he sees blood half-filling the box along with a set of human ribs and a kidney floating in blood. It's half the ribs though. Thea screams when she sees it. The package is definitely from Slade. He knows it. _Who's blood is it?_ He has his suspicion to whose blood it belongs to but he doesn't want to make any conclusion. He needs Diggle to analyze the blood. There's a note attached to the inside of the lid of the package, also covered in blood. IT'S ALL ON YOU, KID. _Oh my God, Felicity_.

Slade looks down at an unconscious Felicity, her face completely is drained from colour and her lips chapped from dehydration. Her breathing is unsteady.

Slade covered her nude body with a sheet to keep her from getting cold. He can allow Felicity to die of dehydration or let her die of bleeding. He did neither. He had to remove part of her ribcage in order to operate on the pierced lung. It's just as he confirmed it. Her ribs have pierced through her lung and torn, possible from tossing her back at the loft and throwing her over his shoulder like a mannequin just made it worse. _Fuck_. He almost feels pity for Felicity, if she wasn't Oliver's wife.

He wants Felicity dead as much as he wants Oliver Queen dead but, he needs to wait. He wants to make Oliver suffer first before killing Felicity Smoak and then killing him. But he needs to wait. It's not worth punishing Oliver Queen if his dear Felicity is dead. He wants to make that smug little rich kid suffer through her by any means necessary.

Felicity's eyes flutter open. She swallows a few times before her eyes drift over to see Slade next to the bed. She can't speak or move. She is in too much pain. Tears stream down the outer corner of her eyes. Slade has repaired her lung but the procedure was painful and it's causing her pain.

Slade takes out a syringe full of yellow liquid. Felicity's eyes grow wide at the sight and her breath hitches.

"Relax, love, this will only ease the pain," Slade assures her before injecting the sedative into her bare right shoulder. "Try not to move though. You'll just make it worse."

"…Please…kill me," she squeaks. He only responds with a soft smile.

"You should know that I have big plans for you, my love," he chuckles, "I am keeping my word on punishing Oliver. This was just a minor setback, something I hope it doesn't repeat again. If you're a good girl, I'll bring you something to eat."

"Water…I…I need water," she nearly cries begging. She really is thirsty. She simply wants water. Slade can't be that cruel of denying her water, can he? _Please don't let him deny me water_.

Slade chuckles. "I'll get you something to drink." He then kisses her on the lips before leaving the bedroom. Okay, I'm confused here, if he wants to kill me, why the fuck does he keep kissing me? Stop that already. Jeez.

Slade brings her water just as he promised. Felicity tries to choke on it as she swallows it down but Slade won't allow her. He's not letting her get away that easy. Death is too easy of an escape for her. But he's not going to feed her until later. He only hydrates her to keep her from dying of thirst.

He then leaves her guarded with one of his soldiers for a while and heads downstairs. He has a meeting in the parlour and can't afford to be late just because he had to do an operation on Felicity Smoak. His clients are not going to be happy when he tells them the bad news. Felicity Smoak needs to stay alive and healthy. His clients are not going to be happy when he tells them that she nearly died of internal bleeding. He had to put a tube in her lung to empty out the blood from her pierced lung.

Slade smirks, imagining the shocked look on Oliver's face when he sees the package he sent him. Oliver Queen is probably vomiting of disgust right now.

He enters the parlour where four men and two women are sitting drinking wine in wait of Slade's arrival. One of the men is his main client, a man just as well-dressed as he is but with white hair and ice blue eyes.

"Mr. Dhark, we meet again," Slade shakes hands with Damien Dhark, the man who wants to destroy Oliver Queen just like _he_ does. "I hope everything is all set for your grand plan."

"I'm having a minor setback no thanks to the Green Arrow but it's in process," Dhark assures him.

"As long as you keep your part of the bargain."

"Speaking of bargains, how's our new guest behaving?" Dhark asks, "I've heard that you've had a few issues with her."

"Indeed," Slade nods lamentably, "I may have injured her more than I intended to. I was lucky to have saved her life before she could die of internal bleeding."

"Injured people are no use to us, you know that, Mr. Dhark," one of the women says irritably. But Damien Dhark ignores her.

"It is said that the subject must be kept alive," Dhark says, "So I don't mind whatever you do to Oliver's Felicity Smoak as long as she lives. Soon we'll begin without plans."

Slade smirks, knowing that when this is all over, he'll have what's promised to him.

 **Comment? Please?**


	10. Chapter 10: Mirakuru Effect

**Well then, here is the next chapter to _Overwatch_. I have been delaying a bit lately so I apologize if I haven't posted in a little while.**

* * *

Slade simply stares at the unconscious Felicity, watching her stomach lift up and down. He gave her a few painkillers to ease the pain she was feeling her stomach. He rather have left her in pain, crying and moaning. But he finds it irritable as time passes. He also gave her anesthetics for her to sleep. Felicity is afraid to sleep, especially with _him_ around.

He sits on the edge of the bed and places a hand snugly to her neck. He gives it a small squeeze. He's thought of strangling Felicity since the day she stabbed him in the neck with the syringe. If she were awake right, nothing would make him happier than tightening his hold around her neck and watch her staring at him in fear while struggling to gasp for air. She is already weak. It just takes one squeeze and it will be over with. But even Slade knows that it's too easy. He wants Oliver to suffer. The package he sent to him was just a warning of what will happen to Felicity. Slade knows that Oliver is looking for her. Oliver shouldn't be looking for her.

The more he keeps looking for her, the more harm it would do to her. Slade has already set his example by sending him her blood, ribcage (well, part of it) and kidney. He would send Felicity piece by piece if Oliver continues looking for her without any leads. _He can look for her when I say so_.

Slade takes her wrist in his hand to feel her pulse. It's faint. He frowns and lets out a sigh of deception. Felicity's life is slowly draining from her. She looks so pale that she might as well be dead already. He skin already feels cold to the touch. He can hear heartbeat going way too fast. He knows that she can suffer hypothermia or cardiac arrest if he doesn't act soon.

Slade wants Felicity dead but not like this. Not yet.

"You're more trouble than I thought you were, love," he says to her. She doesn't move. She is still unconscious. He doesn't expect for her to answer. He brushes his knuckles against her cheek, gives her a small smile and leaves the bedroom.

He instantly makes a phone call to Damien Dhark and complains about Felicity's condition. Of course, Dhark can care less if Felicity is weak but _dying_ is another story. Slade is not going to let Felicity die so easily. "She's dying."

" _Well, isn't that a shame_ ," Dhark sighs through the phone, " _Luckily, there's a solution to your little predicament_."

"And what would that be?"

" _The Mirakuru_ ," Dhark says, " _Felicity has been trying to make a more synthetic version of the drug to help her walk again without the side effects you had_."

"If I inject her with the Mirakuru, she'll be able to walk again," Slade reminds him, "She'll try to escape."

" _If she does happen to walk again, break her legs_." Slade realizes that Dhark doesn't see the situation at hand quite clearly, or perhaps doesn't care. Slade does not want her to die but he doesn't want her trying to escape if she moves her legs again. Breaking her legs might seem like a good idea to him. " _Head to Palmer Tech and find Curtis Holt. He's the one in charge of the cure_."

* * *

"Okay, Beau, just hold still for a sec," Curtis says, "this is only going to pinch a little."

Curtis is talking to a capuchin monkey he calls _Beau_. The monkey is not his. It's an experimental monkey brought so he can experiment on the Mirakuru formula. Beau is lying sick in his cage, whimpering. It hasn't eaten anything in three days. Beau is sick. It has been sick for over a week, no longer jumps around the cage like it used to and refuses to eat that's not milk. Curtis thought it might be the perfect time to test the Mirakuru on Beaut. Of course, Curtis knows the fatal risks of injecting Beau with the second version of the Mirakuru he's been experimenting ever since Felicity gave a sample to him. One of the risks is fatal death. If the injecting doesn't work, Beau can possibly die horribly but it will be a quick death, Curtis guesses. Curtis injects the Mirakuru into the monkey's arm and waits.

"Okay, let's see what happens, Beau," Curtis watches as Beau starts twitching and jerking while whimpering and holding its head. Cutis's eyes widen behind his glasses. _His head better not explode in my face_.

But nothing else happens. Beau is now simply sitting, shaking and looking around in confusion while hugging its tail. Nothing strange seems to have happened, aside from blood tears streaming down its eyes.

To test if it work, Curtis takes out an apple slice he brought from McDonald's and offers it to Beau. It takes a moment before the monkey's eyes are set on the apple slice and it immediately snatches it out of Curtis's hand without hesitation. Curtis smiles and offers it another slice which it takes gratefully and eats the slice in two bites before Beau begins climbing up his cage, making happy chittering noises.

"Ha, it works!" Curtis shouts while lifting his fists in victory. He watches Beau jump to the other side of the cage but the monkey suddenly slips and falls to the bottom with a clattering sound. "Oh, um...Beau..." Curtis opens the cage and lifts Beau out. The capuchin monkey is still shaking, a lot more violently. It continues whimpering as it wraps its furry arms around Curtis' neck in an embrace. Curtis realizes that Beaut lost his balance in the process of jumping through the cage. Beau also lets out a small amount of vomit on Curtis's shirt. "Oh, gross."

Curtis puts Beau down on the table while cleaning up the vomit from the shirt. After that, he examines Beau's condition. The capuchin's temperature is a feverish 90 degrees and the vision is disoriented as Curtis flashes the flashlight in its eyes and it's looking the wrong way. Beau may not be suffering the effects of the Mirakuru's old formula but it's suffering through new side effects like: Loss of balance, Disorientation, Vomiting, Fevers and Shakiness. "Well, at least it's not making you crazy. Wait till I tell Felicity about. She's gonna be glad."

"Allow me to tell her on your behalf."

Curtis sees a man standing just outside his office, wearing a black uniform and a two toned mask. _Oh shit_. The man in the mask is holding a katana sword. Okay. _Swords are not good. Creepy man with a sword is not good_.

"Um, and who are you?" Curtis asks while slowly rising from the chair and slowly grabbing Beau in his arms.

"Her warder."

"Her _what_?"

"Don't worry, I'll make your death quick." Before the man could charge, Curtis takes out the silvery ball Felicity has told many times to never touch and throws it at the masked man where it immediately explodes a sonic wave and sends the masked man backwards, also shattering glass in the process.

Curtis takes Beau and runs out of his office through the emergency backdoor and bolts to the elevator. He sighs of relief when the doors close. He's finally away from that crazy man with the sword. Of course, Curtis forgot one thing. The Mirakuru. _Shit_.

* * *

 _ **10 hours later...**_

Felicity's eyes flutter open and she slowly pushes herself up into sitting position. She doesn't feel any pain. Not anymore. She excepted to die but she is now alive. She actually feels like nothing happened. She feels fine. She doesn't feel like Slade just sliced her stomach open. She no longer feels the pain in her stomach.

She realizes though, that she is still held captive in the bedroom Slade is keeping her in, now wearing a large black sweater and grey sweatpants. She doesn't need to guess who put them on her. She knows that Slade is the one who dared himself to clothe her. The man has no respect. The thought of his one eye roaming over her body is cringing enough.

Sighing, she lies back down on the bed, no longer caring how she is healed so quickly. She instead curls up into a fetal position, bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them - _Wait_.

Eyes widening, Felicity immediately sits up and looks down at her legs. She takes deep breaths and tries to wiggle her toes. They moved. Felicity covers her mouth quickly to stifle her gasps and almost starts crying in contentment. _I can move my legs again. But how -?_ It doesn't matter to her now. She is glad to feel her legs again. That means she can leave.

She looks towards the door. She knows that Slade couldn't have locked it unless he already knows that her legs are functioning again.

Willing to take the risk, Felicity slowly swings her legs off the edge of the bed until the soles come in contact with rug. Oh how she missed it! She slowly pushes herself out of bed to a stand. Her knees shake and her calves wobble a bit. It has been a while since her legs supported her weight. She'll have to take it slowly in order to get use to them again. Holding onto the nightstand, she takes one step forward. She nearly stumbles but it able to hold onto the nightstand and stand up again. She takes another step. She doesn't stumble. Smiling to herself, she continues taking steps, now releasing the nightstand and holding onto the bottom bedstead instead.

 _What if Slade catches me walking towards the door?_ The thought makes Felicity stop in her tracks and rethink her plan of simply walking out of the room and finding a way out of wherever she is. It's not a very smart plan. She knows that if she wants to get out of here alive, she has to think smart about it. She was barely even alive. She doesn't want to risk Slade hurting her again. What's worse. If she tries to escape and gets caught, she's risking of getting her legs broken and she just got them back. _Think smart Felicity, think smart_.

Before she can decide what to do, she suddenly feels a bit light-headed and her vision is becoming out of focus. She feels her heart racing and her breathing shifts sharply. Her legs are now feeling fuzzy and like jelly. She slowly sits down on the floor with her head resting on the side of the bed, trying to focus and calm herself down. She feels disoriented. She doesn't know what's happening. Her body feels like its burning and yet she's shaking and doesn't know why. She feels tears streaming down her cheeks. Of course, when they fall to her lips, they taste thick and metallic. Wiping them off her face, she notices that it's not tears running down her face but blood. _I'm crying blood_... _Mirakuru_.

She then hears the door open and looks up to see Slade standing there in a black overcoat and looking down at her with a glare.

She gasps in horror and drags her body back with her hands and whatever use she has of her legs until she back up to the corner of the room next to the nightstand. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she immediately apologizes, knowing that Slade can go violent on her for trying to leave the room. Even if she can walk again, Slade is much stronger than her. And he can prove it just by breaking her legs. "I didn't mean to. I tried to leave but I changed my mind. I'm sorry."

She cries out and curls up into ball as Slade calmly walks towards her. She brings her knees to her chest and hides her face to the wall. She's trying to protect herself from whatever harm he might do to her. The sound of his shoes against wood as he gets closer makes it scarier. It makes her cry more profusely. Then it stops. _He's going to hit me. He's going to hit me_.

"I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me. I promise I won't do it again." She gasps when she feels his hand on her head. She's surprised when Slade is actually petting her head slowly and not grasping her hair like he once did.

"Shhh," he hushes her, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Still trembling, she slowly turns her head to look at him in confusion. He's kneeled in front of her and smiling sweetly. "You're not going to hit me?"

"No," he cups her face and brushes off the blood tear from her cheek, "I was, but in the condition that you are in right now, I changed my mind. You were already at the brink of death. If you die, it would have ruined my plans. And I can't have a dead corpse in my room. It would have stunk. I saved your life, Miss Smoak. You should thank me."

"The Mirakuru," she breathes out, "You injected me with Mirakuru. And yet I'm not feeling the same effect you have -."

"You should thank your friend Curtis Holt for that," Slade's smile remains as he keeps playing with her blond hair, twirling it between his gloved fingers, "I'm surprised that his first try was a success. It's a pity he'll never see the results."

Felicity's eyes widen at his words. "You killed Curtis."

"I almost killed him, yes," he sighs in deception, "Unfortunately, he got away before I could slice his head off with my sword. He ran off with the experimental primate of his...You seem to be feeling better, I assume, aside from a few side effects you seem to be experiencing."

He says this while placing a hand on her knee, the same one that was playing with her hair earlier. The feel of his hand on her knee makes her stomach drops. "Blurry vision. Disorientation. Dizziness. Shakiness. Fever. And possibly nausea."

The very symptoms Felicity is feeling right now. Her light-headedness is sort of the same as being dizzy. Her vision continues going in and out of focus. She is shaking with cold despite feeling terribly warm. Real tears now streaming down her face, she speaks up in a shaking voice: "What are you gonna do to me now?"

"Right now? I'm going to let you rest. Tonight, you'll sleep until I say so. Afterwards, I'll continue with my plans on destroying Oliver Queen." He kept reminding her. He will always be reminding Felicity of his plans. None of it has changed.

"By hurting me," she whimpers.

Slade smiles again in response and brushes his fingers lightly over her cheek, making her flinch. "Yes."

 _Come on, Felicity, you're smart. Don't let him beat you. Don't let him win. Don't let him know you're afraid more than you are now._

Felicity stops crying and simply stares at him. His appearance has been a blurry blob the entire time she first saw him walking into the room. The reason why she even recognized him is because of his dark voice.

She watches him stand up and offer a hand for her to take. "I'll have to warn you not to do anything like this again if you wish to keep your legs. Come."

Felicity hesitates before placing her hand into his and she is carefully pulled back onto her feet. She sways slightly. Slade then carries her in his arms, her arms on her lap and her head involuntarily resting on his shoulder. Slade holds her head in place and hushes her once more before putting her down on the bed.

Felicity hopes the side effects are temporary as her eyelids are closing and her consciousness fades. She is simply feeling tired now. All she wants to do no is sleep without the feeling of being in danger all the time, which is sort of difficult when the man putting her to bed wants to kill her. But he promises he wouldn't hurt her for now. He promises to let her rest and Slade never breaks his promise. Of course, he promised he would still continue with his plans and it will include more broken bones and more blood.

* * *

 **I** **hope you guys liked it. I'll have the next chapter of _Overwatch_ very soon. Please remember to read the rest of my fanfiction. I'm still giving Black Smoak a bit of a fix no thanks to my lack of _stability_. I'm only a few chapters away of finishing _Black Smoak_ , and if things go well there's a chance I might make a sequel. And if you want to read my other fanfictions, give it a go. Please follow and leave a comment down below and tell me what you think of this chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11: Warder

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Felicity asks.

Slade is sitting on a chair next to her, staring. She knows that the whole staring thing is getting creepy already, especially when he's not saying anything to her. He brought her breakfast as she woke up, a bowl of soup and a small bowl of green grapes.

"I'm not hungry," he says while opening up his newspaper and pretending to read. "Eat."

Felicity simply sighs while looking down at her bowl of brown broth. She hesitates picking up the spoon from her tray. She's afraid Slade might have poisoned or drugged the soup he brought for her, as well as the orange juice. Of course, he just saved her from certain death with the Mirakuru serum, why would he want to poison or drug her? Of course, drugging her would be more likely. It can make sure she doesn't try to leave the room. But poisoning her is not part of his plan. She knows him all too well even if she hasn't spent much of her time with him.

She gulps when Slade immediately gives her a menacing glare. She takes the spoon in her hand starts eating her soup. Slade scoffs and shakes his head before returning his attention to the newspaper. "That's what I thought."

The soup actually tastes good, Felicity realizes. Of course, she shouldn't be surprised. The escargot he made was actually pretty good too despite the terrifying performance he made before her kidnapping. _What am I saying?_ The soup is a bit warm though. She waited too long to eat it and has grown a bit cold but it tastes good all the same. It's enough to make her full in the stomach. It also mean she has no appetite for the grapes once she finished the soup and sipped the orange juice to the very last drop. She then sets the tray aside and curls her legs up to her chest, hugging them. She missed moving them. She embraces them with content. Not many people have the privilege of feeling their own legs again.

"You're not going to eat the grapes then?" he asks gruffly. Felicity didn't notice Slade looking at her until he spoke. She looks at him in surprise before sliding her legs back down on the bed.

"No," she answers quietly. "I'm actually full."

"Good," Slade closes the newspapers and puts it aside before standing up and walking over to the bed.

Felicity flinches once he's sitting next to her and reaching his hand out to the hem of the sweater. She slaps his hand away. This earns her a death glare from his inky eye.

"Remember what happened last time you did that, love," he says with a warning tone in his voice. Felicity remembers very well. She got slapped in the face when she scratched his forearm. Felicity nods in understanding. Doing things like that will get her into big trouble. And she doesn't want to be hurt anymore. Slade already gave his warning. _Do something and you'll lose a leg_. She rather not lose a leg because of her stubbornness.

Felicity lies back down and looks away. Slade languidly lifts up the sweater to her chest. Felicity is relieved he didn't go all the way. It would have made things way more uncomfortable. She then feels his fingers press down onto where her ribcage used to be. She hisses. It is definitely uncomfortable. Having her ribcage removed, she felt hollow but now feels her ribcage never left her body.

"The Mirakuru is working better than I thought," Slade compliments. "Your ribcage is regenerating."

"The Mirakuru does that?" Felicity asks. She didn't know the Mirakuru can regenerate the subject's body. "Oliver never told me that."

"I'm guessing Oliver never says a lot of things, Miss Smoak," he sighs, "I'll need to remove your stitches are as well."

Felicity looks down at her stomach to see the stitches making her skin look red. The skin is irritated.

"It burns a bit. I feel like Frankenstein's monster," she babbles along, "I don't know if you read Frankenstein."

"If no one knows the story of Frankenstein, they are certainly complete fools," Slade chuckles. Felicity lets out the smallest of smiles. She even met a few people that confused the monster to be Frankenstein when it was the scientist with the last name Frankenstein. Victor Frankenstein.

"But hey, if you can regenerate, why are you still missing an eye?" Felicity asks. She immediately regrets it when Slade gives her dark glare. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask that."

Slade sighs. "I rather not talk about it. So don't ask me again."

"I'm sorry."

Slade simply stares at her glumly. Felicity notices that he looks rather sad than angry. She then feels his hand tugging at her pants. She whimpers and tries to turn away from him but she is held firmly. Even with the Mirakuru in her system, she couldn't fight him back. He is stronger than her.

"You need to bathe," he says as he releases her and picks her up from the bed, "This time, under my supervision."

 _So, he's going to see me naked during my bath? Great. Just great. I don't want him touching me though_.

Slade carries her to the bathroom. If she can walk on her own, she would. But her legs are still in little use. She is still struggling to get them to kick. She can feel the Mirakuru healing the broken part of her spinal cord but the process is slow. And even if she tries standing, she'll get dizzy and drop on the ground. Curtis, what the heck did you do here?

In the bathroom, Slade removes her clothing and places her in the bathtub as if she were a child. Felicity knew not to struggle this time, especially after what happened when she did so. She doesn't want to be hit in the face again. She tries to be obedient. As long as it keeps her alive for Oliver to find, she'll do whatever Slade tells her to do, as long as he doesn't go too far. She didn't even struggle when Slade took her clothes off. She did cover herself though, not wanting for him to look at her nakedness.

Felicity simply sits in the bathroom, scrubbing her arms and legs with a sponge while Slade keeps a careful watch on her. She finds it uncomfortable and tries very hard not to look back. But it's difficult when your enemy is still looking at you without blinking. "Could you just stop it?" she snaps, putting her hands to her head. "It's hard to wash up when you keep looking at me."

"Just making sure you're not doing anything funny," he says but turns his back either way.

Felicity continues scrubbing her body and shampoos her hair but is weary whether Slade would turn around or not. She finally finishing bathing. No blood in water so far. _Thank God_.

"I'm done," she says meekly. Slade takes a towel in his hand and turns to help Felicity out of the bathtub. She crosses her arms over her chest. She doesn't want him looking at her chest. He easily pulls her up on her feet, her legs wobbling as they try to support her weigh. She tries to lift one leg so she could get out of the bathtub without Slade's help but is afraid of losing balance and falling.

She is carried back to the bedroom where he has her dressed once more and is given another towel to dry her hair. All the while, Slade continues watching her intently. To Felicity, it's getting annoying very fast.

"Don't you have anything better to do than to stare at me?" she asks while drying her hair.

"I was just wondering how your hair became shorter," he says. _Really? That's what he was staring at?_

"I had a haircut," she says awkwardly. She then changes the subject. "Slade, can I ask you a question and please not hit me if you get offended easily?"

Slade sighs. "I can't promise you anything but ask away if you wish."

"How did you get off the island? How did you escape?" she asks. This question only makes him chuckle.

"That is your first question?"

"Well, yeah. I know that you're not going to tell me where I am so yeah, that's practically the first question."

"They broke me out of Purgatory. They hired a man to release me. Unfortunately, I had to break his neck." Felicity stares at him in shock. Even when they helped, he still killed a man mercilessly, "Coming back to Star City, I've seen many things have changed, including you. And then Oliver Queen is facing a new issue."

"Damien Dhark," she says, "…You're working for him."

Slade chuckles darkly. "You catch on pretty quickly. You're smarter than Sara. Yes, I'm working for Mr. Dhark and he paid me to bring you with me. His instructions were quite explicit. Bring you here alive."

"So that bullshit display where you tried to throw me off the balcony was only a show to scare Oliver," she hisses at him, already becoming angry. Her anger only fuels his amusement.

"Don't kid yourself, love. I would have thrown you down that balcony if it weren't for Mr. Dhark's instructions. But this is also satisfying, especially now that you have Mirakuru in your veins."

"Actually, it's not really Mirakuru if Curtis altered it."

"I can tell. You're still having trouble standing on your own. I find that a good thing. That way you won't escape."

"I have to get back on my feet sometime, Slade, and when I do I will try to get out of here."

He raises his hand at her and Felicity immediately flinches, fearing she's going to get hit in the face again. Slade lowers his hand down though and grabs her bottom jaw instead. "…By the time that happens, you won't have any feet to start with," he threatens, "You try to escape, I'll cut off your legs and make sure you won't regenerate them back."

Slade releases her chin roughly, causing her to cry. "I want to talk to Oliver. Please, let me talk to Oliver. I want to see him."

"You'll see your husband soon, Felicity. Very soon. We're going to have a little chat with him tonight. " She's lucky that Slade still thinks she and Oliver are married. She would be screwed by now. Of course, she's afraid of what Slade is planning to do tonight once they contact Oliver.

* * *

"Um, Mr. Queen."

Oliver hears Curtis Holt entering the campaign office. He doesn't have time to talk to him now. He's been turning the city upside down looking for Felicity as well as Thea, Diggle and Laurel. They haven't found anything yet. Some leads were false or simply lead to nothing. Slade wants to drive them crazy. What if Slade killed her and dumped her body somewhere? Oliver knows Slade too well, however. If Slade really wants to kill Felicity, he would want Oliver to watch. He has her alive, somewhere.

"Mr. Queen."

"Curtis, I don't have much time right now. I'm very busy," he says. Oliver doesn't even acknowledge that Curtis is carrying a capuchin monkey in his hand which most people would give a weird look for.

"Mr. Queen, this is about Felicity," he says.

Oliver stops in his tracks and turns to look at Curtis.

"I need to talk to her," he says, "It's important."

"Felicity is not here right now." In fact, no one knows that she's missing yet. Oliver is trying to keep the press from knowing that she has been kidnapped. He wants to keep the risks low. "I'll make sure she calls you in a while."

"Listen, I know that something weird is going on right now," Curtis says. The monkey on his shoulders keeps jittering, "The other night, some guy in a weird suit attacked me and Beau here."

This finally catches his attention. A guy in a suit. "What guy in a suit? What did he look like, Curtis?" Oliver demands.

"He had a mask on, it was black and orange. He tried to attack me but I ran off. He said something about Felicity. I came here to see what was going on."

"But why did he attack you?"

 _Oh shit, I don't know if I should say this_ , Curtis thought. "I don't know if she told you but a week ago, she came to my lab with a sample of Mirakuru." Oliver gave him a wide-eyed look. "She said she needed me to alter its effects."

"What did she mean by alter?"

"She, um, she wanted to improve it. She said she needed it."

"Why would Felicity need it?" Oliver snaps. He couldn't believe Felicity would dare to try something as dangerous as that, and without his knowledge. Mirakuru is dangerous.

"She said she wanted to get back on her feet again. She was thinking that with the right tools, the Mirakuru can help her walk again.'

That's when Thea comes in running. 'Ollie. You need to come and see this.'

"Did you find Felicity?"

"Yes."

"Where is she?" he asks

Thea gives him deception look. For a second, Oliver thinks they only managed to find her body.

"We're not exactly sure where she is. But you might want to come downstairs and see this." Thea instructs him almost pleadingly. She looks worried, terrified even. Wanting to know what she's referring to, Oliver follows her to the elevator, unaware that Curtis also joins them in.

"Felicity's missing?" he asks.

Once they make it down to headquarters, they meet up with Diggle and Laurel. They also have worried looks on their faces. When Oliver asks what's going on, they move aside to reveal Felicity in the computer monitors. She is looking straight at them while tied to a chair and Slade standing next to her in his Deathstroke suit.

"Felicity," he says in shock. He's surprised that she actually hears him.

"Oliver." Felicity says his name with glad but her voice is trembling and her eyes are watered.

Before Oliver can say anything, Slade immediately blocks his view and leans into the camera. "Hello, mate."

* * *

 **Next chapter to Overwatch is up. Comment down below and tell me what you think of this one.**


	12. Chapter 12: Cut

**I'm back b*****. Like I said before, this story is not over. There's more to come.**

 **Warning: The chapter will be a bit short but it's until I get back in the game. This chapter may contain torture and beating.**

* * *

Oliver is now looking at Felicity through the computer screen. She smiles softly at him and is about to say something when Slade blocks her view. "Hello mate."

Oliver's blood immediately runs cold at the sight of Slade. He has Felicity. Oliver knows Slade will kill Felicity if he doesn't act soon. "Where are you, Slade?"

"I'm right here," Slade mocks, "Right here with your dear Felicity."

"Let her go, Slade," Oliver commanded angrily.

"You know what happened the last time you asked me that." Slade walks around until he's standing behind Felicity's chair and places his gloved hands on her shoulders. "You're lucky that we're not close to any windows."

Felicity stares at Oliver with fear but he notices that she tries to remain calm. She's shaking but she's trying very hard not to cry as Slade stands next to her. Oliver then watches Slade offer his hand to her. "Slade what are you doing?" he asks fearfully.

"Curtis Holt," Slade began. Curtis is standing in the background, still holding the monkey while watching Slade taunting Oliver. "You've been working on the Mirakuru serum. A sample of it. What was it for? Was it for Felicity?"

"What is he talking about?" Thea asks.

Oliver then explains to the others that Felicity asked Curtis to alter the Mirakuru serum to help her walk again. Diggle and Laurel are left shocked knowing this.

"Guys," Curtis speaks up, "Felicity was desperate. She didn't know what else to do."

"Come, love. Show everyone what Mr. Holt has done for you," Slade says as he took Felicity's hand in his. She's still trembling in fear. Oliver can see it in her hand. He then watches Slade take her by the forearm and slowly starts pulling her up from the chair.

Oliver's eyes widen when he sees Felicity's legs wobbling. Her legs are moving. _Holy shit_. Oliver looks at the others. They are in shock as well.

"That's it, dear," Slade coos, "Don't worry. I won't drop you." Slade holds her tightly to keep her from falling. Oliver can see the pain in her face as she tries to hold her own weight with her wobbling legs. "Can you take the first step?" Slade asks.

There's a moment of silence before a shaky Felicity slowly lifts up her foot and takes a step forward with Slade still keeping a hold on her. Of course, once she does, she falls forward with a cry. Slade hoists her up and gently places her back on the chair. Tears fall from her eyes and slide down her cheeks.

"There. You did very well, dear," he congratulates her mockingly, petting her head softly. This only fuels Oliver's anger.

"Don't touch her, Slade!" he snaps.

Slade returns his attention to Oliver. Even with the mask on, Oliver can tell Slade is glaring at him with boiling hatred. Slade' gloved hand tightens around Felicity's blonde locks and slowly pulls her head back, making her whimper in fear as she's forced to look up at the ceiling. Oliver's heart starts pounding harder when Slade takes out a small blade from his pocket and gently taps it against Felicity's throat. He watched Felicity flinch at this.

"I can do whatever I want with her, kid, and there's you can do about it," Slade hisses viciously, "She's mine to do as I please."

With that, he stabs Felicity in the thigh with the blade and she lets out a scream of agony. She leans forward but Slade pushes her back and holds her firmly in place. She yelps when he pulls out the blade now coated in fresh blood. He stabs another wound the same thigh and Felicity lets out another scream.

"Please, stop!" she cries out. She can feel it burn through every nerve in her body. She can even feel the muscles of her thigh spasm. "Please, Slade, it hurts!"

"That's the idea, love," Slade chuckles. She screams even louder when she feels the blade being dragged through the flesh, tearing her thigh open like a fish and blood pouring out of it. Her screams are so loud that Oliver's angry yells and Thea's cries are muffled out.

Slade finally removes the blade, blood still pouring out from the wound. Felicity simply sits there weeping in pain as the strength began to drain out of her and her head became heavy. _Turn it off_.

"What are you trying to do here, Slade!?" Oliver shouts, "Felicity didn't do anything but cure you."

Slade chuckles in amusement. "This is not about punishing her, kid. It's about punishing you through her. Making you suffer the way I suffered."

 _Turn it off_. Felicity straightens her head to look at Oliver through the monitor. Her vision has become double and blurry. And the voices echo through her head. _Turn it off_.

"You continue looking for her, kid, I'll send you pieces of her day by day until there's nothing left of her but a scrap of meat," Slade threatens cruelly.

"Turn it off!" Felicity screams tearfully and desperately, "Turn it off, Oliver! Turn off the fucking computer! Turn it off!"

She is saying this so Oliver wouldn't have to watch the torture Slade is inflicting on her. Slade wants Oliver to watch Slade cut her and make her bleed but Felicity doesn't want that to happen. She rather be tortured without him watching, no longer caring if it makes Slade angry.

"Be quiet!" Slade shouts at her angrily.

"Turn the computer off Oliver! Do it now!"

Oliver simply stands there, staring in shock and in tears. He is completely immobile, frozen in the spot. He can't believe what Felicity is saying to him. Turn it off! As in, she wants him to stop looking for her, to give up on her.

"Thea! Thea, please! Do it!" Felicity pleads. Slade backhands her in the face, knocking her down to the ground.

Thea was crying the entire live footage and knowing that Oliver might not take more of the torture, she immediately obeys and walks around the computer.

"Thea, no!" Oliver shouts to stop her but she already unplugs the computer, causing all of the screen on the computer monitor to go completely pitch black.

Felicity is gone.

* * *

Slade drags a crying Felicity back to the bedroom and ferociously throws her down to the ground. Felicity cries out as she landed on the carpet and tries to crawl away as Slade advances at her. He grabs her by the legs and drags her back to the spot where he had thrown her in the first place where he holds her in place and proceeds to beat her mercilessly. He punches her in the stomach harshly and repeatedly, causing Felicity to cry out and gasp as the wind is being knocked out of her with each blow. She even feels the ribs cracking again and the stitches being ripped open.

Slade then proceeds hitting her in the face before taking out his blade and presses it against her neck as he had done so when he tortured her. She stares at him wide-eyed, blood trickling down her nose and her lips cracked and swollen. She can see how furious Slade is with her from the cold expression he's giving her.

 _Don't show fear_. Felicity tries not to show fear. She's unsuccessful so far as tears fell from the other corners of her eyes.

Slade smirks cruelly at her. "I'm not going to kill you, love." He brings his blade down below the bellybutton. Felicity cries in horror and flew her arms up to fight him off as he rips open her pants and the sweater. She's not wearing a bra so she uses one of her arms to cover her breasts while fighting him off with the other. Of course, this is proven to be a mistake as Slade grabs her wrist and holds her down on the carpet again.

"Please!" she pleads, "Please, don't hurt me! I'm sorry. Please!"

Slade smirks at her as he caresses the skin of her breast with the cold blade, making her tremble in fear, and leans down to whisper in her ear. "My dear, you no longer have the right to apologize."

With that said, he brings the blade to her stomach, right where the ripped stitches were and digs the blade. And Felicity lets out a piercing scream.

* * *

 **What do you think? Too violent? Let me know in the comments.**


	13. Chapter 13: Promises

**Sorry for the delay guys. The internet in my home has been shit these days. The modem was busted. But I'm back and with another chapter of _Overwatch_.**

* * *

"How could you do this, Thea?" Oliver snaps at Thea angrily, "Slade was torturing Felicity on the other side and you just shut down the computer system!"

"She told me to do it!" Thea cried out, "I panicked."

"Now we don't have any leads on Felicity or Slade," Oliver says as he continues to pace around impatiently. Slade is torturing her horrendously. Who knows if he already killed her.

"Oliver, you need to calm down," Laurel says, placing a hand on his shoulder, "If Felicity is still alive, getting angry or snapping at us isn't going to help us save her. It's just going to amuse Slade. We need to think before acting out."

"Slade can kill her in any second, waiting and thinking isn't going to help either," Oliver says.

"Then she's more dead if you keep believing that," Laurel hisses.

"Laurel is right," Diggle speaks up, "This is not going to help. The best thing we can do now for Felicity is find out what Slade is planning and where he's hiding. We find him, we find Felicity." He then turns to Curtis. "What did you do with the original Mirakuru formula?"

"I took a sample of the original formula and altered some of the components that made the person who used the serum unstable," Curtis explains, " Felicity wanted to use it so she can walk again. To be honest, I didn't think it would work. There were some side effects to the altered serum — is her face supposed to be purple?"

Curtis is now referring to Thea. When Oliver and Laurel turn around, they see Thea's face turning a purplish colour and she looks like she's struggling to breathe.

"Thea?"

Thea drops to the floor, gasping for air.

"Thea!" Oliver shouts as he rushes to her side.

* * *

Slade returns to the bedroom after leaving Felicity on the floor to cry once he finished inflicting wounds on her. When returning, he finds Felicity still lying on the carpet curled up in a ball, unmoving and tears still falling from her eyes. He left her this way and she's been on the floor almost all day, probably in pain or too afraid to move. Afraid is more likely since all the wounds he created on her flesh are healed.

He stares down at her. She doesn't look up. Probably too afraid to look at him as well. No one can blame her. Of course, Slade doesn't really care as long as she still lives. He doesn't care how much she cries or how much she bleeds as long as she is still alive for Damien Darhk's plans. As long as she remains alive for the time-being, he has no consideration for how much his methods of torture can affect her state of mind.

Slade kneels next her and shakes her. She doesn't move. She continues to pretend he's not there.

"Get up," he says bluntly. Felicity doesn't move from her spot nor does she say anything. "Get up," he hisses more harshly, trying to get her to obey his commands but she still wouldn't move.

"N-no," she responds in a shaky voice.

Slade reaches out for her head, grabbing her by the roots of her hair and tugging her head back to force her to look at him.

"I said _get up_ ," he hisses again.

"…I can't," Felicity says tearfully, "I still can't get up on my own."

Slade scoffs in irritation. The Mirakuru should have healed her completely right about now. She should be able to stand on her own right about now. Of course, Curtis Holt did altered the Mirakuru's original formula so it's justifiable why she's not completely healed yet.

He grabs Felicity by the shoulders and pulls her back on her feet, listening to her groan in pain, before settling her down on the edge of the bed. Felicity crosses her arms over her chest to cover her bare chest. Her skin is covered in bloodstains where the wounds once were.

Slade takes a chair and sits in front of her. Smiling at her frightened state, he gently takes her chin in his hands and wipes off the tears from her pale cheek.

"You must be hungry," he says. Felicity stares at him wondering why he would say that. After the torture session she received, she lost her appetite for any food Slade could give her. A grand possibility that she might throw up if she takes one bite of food. "Mr. Darhk invited us to dinner tonight. He wants to see how you are doing. And I want you to be on your best behaviour. Do you understand?"

"What does he want from me?" she asks fearfully.

"Don't worry," he says to her calmly, "He'll tell us his plans soon enough."

"So you don't know what his plans is?" she questions him, "How do you know you can trust him?"

Slade chuckles deeply. "Oh trust me, love. Mr. Darhk has made worthy offer that I can't refuse. Whatever he has planned, it will bring me satisfaction and you and Oliver pain."

Felicity really wants to know what Darhk promised Slade. How capturing her will benefit him in anyway. Of course, she knows that the only way for her to find out what Darhk's plan is and what he promised Slade is for her to play along. She has to do her part of playing the helpless victim. Luckily she has experience playing the helpless victim, the first time being bait for the Dollmaker.

She lets Slade carry her back to the bathroom to have her cleaned up from the blood on her skin, again under his supervision. She still doesn't feel comfortable being under Slade's single gaze. After being bathed, Slade takes her back to the bedroom to have her dressed for dinner. Shaking but obedient, Felicity lets Slade dress her in a black lace dress and short-heeled shoes then paints her lips dark red. She attempts to wipe it off but is afraid Slade might hit her again if she does something to defy him. Luckily, he only painted her lips and not any more make-up on her. He probably doesn't know much about make-up except lipstick.

Slade attempts to brush her hair but Felicity moves her head away, having enough of his treatment. To her surprise, Slade doesn't hit her for it. Instead, he shrugs and puts the brush down on the bed.

"Stay here," Slade tells her before leaving the room.

 _Like I have a choice. It's not like I have anywhere else to go_ , Felicity thinks as she looks down at the brush next to her. She takes the brush in her hands and brushes her hair herself. She never had a man brush her hair. Never has, never will. She doesn't even let Oliver brush her hair. It makes her feel weird, awkward and uncomfortable.

Slade returns to the room, rolling in a wheelchair. Felicity automatically tosses the brush at him, hoping it will hit him, only for it to hit the wall next to his head and breaking in two. Slade simply chuckles in amusement at her futile attempts to strike him.

"Sara Lance was right about one thing," Slade says with a smirk, "You are the cutest thing."

Felicity sighs, wondering why she even bothered trying. "Is that my wheelchair?"

Slade shakes his head. "Not really. It was destroyed when I tossed you. I purchased a new one. I remember hearing Mr. Darhk suggest for you to have your wheelchair motorized but I won't risk having you stroll out of here. This is simply a standard wheelchair."

"Lucky me," she mutters.

She hisses when Slade pulls her up on her feet and sits her down on the wheelchair. Her hands splayed on the handles at either side of her. For some odd reason, she feels glad being in the wheelchair since it's the only thing helping her familiarize with something.

"You look lovely," Slade contemplates her with a soft smile. Felicity doesn't say anything nor does she look at him. She simply tries not to cry in front of him.

He gets dressed himself. Felicity tries her best to look away, not wanting to look at him in the nude. Of course, she did take a small glance and her face turns slightly crimson at the sight of his imposing physique. Slade is much brawnier and has more scars on his body than Oliver. Knives scars. Bullet scars. Burn scars. A lot of scars, more than she can count. And that's just the torso. She doesn't want know where he keeps the rest of his scars. His muscles flex with each movement he made as he slipped on a white shirt and a light grey blazer.

"I know that you're staring, Mrs. Queen," Slade says. Felicity instantly looks away, biting her bottom lip in embarrassment. Her captor simply chuckled in amusement. "What would your husband think if he ever finds out you were being attracted by my physique?"

"You're cruel," she simply says.

"You have no idea, love," he chuckles once more as he adjusts his tie.

Once he's finished dressing, he walks up behind Felicity and they leave the bedroom, with him pushing the wheelchair forward while Felicity's heart is going right down to her stomach in fear, her breathing shifting uneasily in shudders and her hands shaking.

She's going to have dinner with the people that tried to kill her and Oliver at the limo. She will have to try and keep it cool if she wants to survive the night. _If I survive the night_.

* * *

"How is she?" Oliver asks the doctors after having attended Thea.

The doctors look at each other before one of them spoke to Oliver. "We're not entirely sure. Has she ever been stabbed before? Has she been in an accident that could have severely injured her?"

"She got stabbed in the chest once. She got attacked in an alley," Oliver lies, "But she was completely fine."

"Well, this is a rare case, Mr. Queen, but the wound where Thea Queen got stabbed just reopened somehow," the doctor informs him. Oliver's eyes widen in shock, "Did she get stabbed again?"

"No, she didn't," Oliver says, "She just collapsed, gasping for air."

He then remembers Thea getting stabbed in the heart by Ra's al Ghul. How she lost a lot of blood and died but then was brought back to life by the Lazarus Pit. She had bloodlust. She had to kill the person who killed her in order to eliminate that bloodlust but with Ra's al Ghul now gone, Thea didn't have anyone to take her bloodlust out on. She takes it out on bad people. But then she held back her bloodlust and it looks like it's reversing the effects of the Lazarus Pit. If she can't take a life, the Lazarus Pit will take back the life it gave her.

Not only does he have to worry Felicity's life. Now he has to worry for Thea's as well.

* * *

Felicity and Slade are now at dinner with Damien Darhk along with his wife Ruve Darhk among other people. They sit there eating, talking and laughing among one another. Slade would say a few words to Damien Darhk but he doesn't seem much like a conversationalist. He remains silent most of the time, glancing at Felicity every now and then.

She's not eating the food on her plate in front of her. Another plate of escargot. It looks exactly like the one she ate before getting captured. She simply keeps staring at it silently.

"You need to eat, Felicity,' Slade says. But she doesn't answer.

Sighing, Slade takes her left hand, lifts it up and puts the fork in her hand, forcing her to hold it before helping her sink the three sharp teeth into grey and green cooked balls that used to be snails. He attempts to lift her hand to put the snail in her mouth but she immediately slaps his hand away.

"I can feed myself, thank you," she says as she puts the fork down.

The others stop talking to stare at them both intently as if waiting for Slade to hit her or something. Instead, Slade pours himself another glass of wine and pours her glass as well. Of course, when he puts the bottle down, he accidentally tips the glass over (of course, he probably did it on purpose) and wine spills over Felicity's lap.

Felicity looks down at her lap, the wine now trickling down her legs and dripping to the floor like blood. The wine is hot but not hot enough to burn.

"Sorry," Slade says. Felicity slowly takes a napkin from the table and dries off the wine from her knees and leggings. Stains still remain but she can wash them off later.

Slade takes the tipped glass and pours more wine into it.

"She doesn't need wine, Mr. Wilson," Ruve Darhk brings up while taking a glass of her own wine. "She needs food. Look at her." Felicity stares at Ruve. The woman is judging her with eyes. "She's almost as skinny as an anorexic supermodel. Unless you're starving her."

"No, of course not," Slade objects with a smile, "As a matter of fact, I've fed her well. It's her stubbornness that doesn't allow her to eat."

"I'm not hungry," Felicity says while placing her hand to her stomach. It's a complete lie though. Her stomach is growling a lot but there's a lump on her throat that doesn't allow her to want to eat. It's making her lose her appetite.

"But you must eat, Miss Smoak," Damien Darhk insists, "The food is delicious."

"You are mistaken, Mr. Darhk," Slade chuckles, "Now that Felicity is married to Oliver Queen, she must be renamed Mrs. Queen."

Damien then chuckles in amusement. "You are the one mistaken, Mr. Wilson. Felicity Smoak is engaged. Not married. She's not Oliver Queen's wife. Not yet. And probably never will."

Slade looks over at Felicity with a grim look on his face. He glares at her darkly. "Why you dirty little liar," he says. Felicity starts trembling with worry. Busted. Slade chuckles though and looks back at Damien. "She must be learning from Mr. Queen."

"Of course she is," Damien laughs. "Mr. Queen has always been the biggest liar in the world. It's no surprise if some of his influence rubbed off on her and John Diggle."

"...Not to Oliver," Felicity says quietly as she takes the glass of wine . "I never lie to him, unless it's necessary."

"So does your fiancé," Damien says. Felicity simply stares at him, not really knowing what he's talking about. "You don't know? I'm guessing Oliver isn't completely honest with you then. He's been lying to you for a while. Would you like to know what he's hiding from you?"

Deep down inside, Felicity would rather not know what Oliver is hiding from her. If Damien Darhk knows something that he can use against her, he rather not know what it is.

Unfortunately, he gives the folder to one of his men.

The folder is brought and placed in front of her.

Felicity looks down at the folder. She is hesitant on opening it, afraid of what she'll see inside. She knows that inside it can't be good.

"Would you like me to open it for you?" Slade asks.

Felicity shakes her head. "No." She looks at the people staring at her. Damien Darhk is clearly amused, judging by the grin on his face, and his wife is smirking.

Felicity hesitantly reaches out for the folder and takes it in her hand before opening it. There are pictures of a little boy. Probably or age 9 or 10. And for some strange reason, he has Oliver's eyes. In fact, he kind of _does_ look like Oliver.

"His name is William," Damien Darhk says, "Mr. Queen had a girlfriend once before dating Laurel before cheating on Laurel with Sara and then proposing to you."

Her hands start to shake along with the folder in her hands. Tears start to fill up in her eyes.

"William is Oliver's son, Miss Smoak," Damien informs her.

"It can't be true," she whispers as tears stream down her face, "This isn't real."

"It is real, Miss Smoak," Ruve Darhk says, "Oliver kept secrets from you. He lied to you. He has a son he never told you about. And probably never planned on telling you -."

"You're lying!" Felicity snaps at her angrily and tosses the folder away violently, photos flying.

"Trust me, Miss Smoak," Ruve grins, "My husband is never a liar, unlike your fiancé. Tell me, has Slade ever lied to you?" Felicity doesn't answer. "Has ever lied to you about our plans?" Again, she doesn't answer. "No, he never lied to you. Because he doesn't know what our plans is. Now that the two of you are here, we can get to it."

"To tell you the truth, Mrs. Darhk," Slade says, "I am wary of your husband's intentions of hiring me to capture Felicity. Is there any special purpose for it?"

"Yes, Mr. Wilson," Damien Darhk says, "A very special purpose. Do you know what people crave most? Something that people want but they won't admit?" When neither answers, Damien continues. "Power. It's what I want. It's what everyone wants but in order to gain power from the gods, I need energy."

"You mean that ugly stone head that you have?" Slade chuckles in amusement.

"It's a stone head containing magic of ancient gods and spirits, Mr. Wilson," Damien corrects him, "It will give me enough power to destroy the entire city and possibly the world. I plan to reset this world since it is beyond saving. But in order to do that, I need more power. And in order for the gods to give me more power, they need a gift."

"What kind of gift?" Slade asks. Felicity simply listens to what Darhk has to say.

"Blood," Damien says, "Blood of the innocent. Untainted yet easy to corrupt."

Slade chuckles as if Damien is telling a joke. "Easy to corrupt. Mr. Darhk, you are mistaken. Miss Smoak is not corruptible."

"I'm not talking about Felicity Smoak," Damien says, "I'm talking about what will be inside Felicity Smoak...A child. You and Felicity will provide me with a fresh offspring, one that I will extract from her after 5 months and give them to the gods as an appeasement. That way they will give me the power I need."

Felicity looks at Slade. His face is completely stunned. He must be shocked as well. _He wants Slade to impregnate me just so he can take it out and feed to some false gods. Is he sick or something?_ "...And you believe this sickening idea of yours, Mr. Darhk? What makes you think I'll agree to it."

"Because, Mr. Wilson, I'm offering you something you simply can't refuse," Damien says with a smile. "...I'm offering you the love of your life back. I'm giving you back Shado."

* * *

After dinner, Slade takes Felicity back to the bedroom. Felicity has been crying the entire time after hearing what Darhk said. She has been trying to Slade from taking her back to the bedroom, holding onto the wheels to keep Slade from pushing the chair forward. Annoyed by her, Slade slaps her hands away and continues pushing forward until they finally reach the bedroom. She tried to hold on to the doorframe to keep him from pushing the chair any further but he is clearly stronger than her and she couldn't do anything to stop him.

Once in the room and closing the door shut, Slade grabs Felicity and hauls her off the wheelchair. She struggles, crying and punching him in chest as he forces her down on the bed. _He can't do this to me_.

"Please," she cries, "Don't do this. Don't hurt me."

He forces her to sit up and shakes her harshly. "You don't have a choice!" he snaps at her harshly, holding her wrists in his hands to stop her from hitting him. She struggles to get out of his grasps but she couldn't. She stops struggles and continues to sob profusely. She can't escape him. Not like this. She can't walk yet. She's not strong enough, even with Mirakuru in her veins. She's trapped and at his mercy, doomed to be abused and tortured as he wants. She just hopes he gets it over with quickly.

"But you do," she cries.

Slade ignores her as he keeps undressing her. Felicity continues crying as Slade brushes her hair from her back and slowly unzips her black dress down to her lower spine. Slade pulls down the sleeves of her dress until she's completely bare. She's not even wearing a bra.

Slade leaves trails of gentle kisses down her back and returning up to her shoulders. "It's all right. It will be over soon."

She only responds by sobbing even more. Slade sighs before he starts undressing himself. He removes his blazer and tie and unbuttons his shirt. He looks at Felicity who's still shaking and crying. She looks so small and vulnerable right now. It's almost pitiful and pathetic.

He continues peppering her shoulder and back with small kisses, hoping it might calm her down.

"The more you cooperate, the quicker it ends," he tells her.

"Shado would never have wanted this. You're just as bad as them," she says, "You may have fooled Shado into thinking that you had a heart but not me. You're a heartless monster and Oliver was right."

Slade simply stares at her. He then slaps her in the face harshly. "You don't know anything about me!" Slade shouts before stomping out of the bedroom and slamming the door shut.

 _That worked?_ Felicity curls up in a ball on the bed, her arms covering her chest and continues sobbing. She can't let them do this.

* * *

 **This is not my best chapter but I'm doing everything I can.**

 **Well, this went dark pretty quickly, didn't it?**


	14. Announcement

**Hey guys, I'm back. And I'm happy to tell you all that I'm done with college for the summer. Now I will have more time to write my fanfictions. I really am sorry about not posting another chapter but college has been tough and I could only do one or two fanfics at a time. And when finals came along, I just froze completely. I could not write anything for the next two weeks or month. However you guys want to put it but like I said, sorry and I promise to write another chapter to my fanfictions very soon.**


End file.
